Hazle caso al corazón
by Kurai Kirara
Summary: Es posible enamorarse de quien te rapto? o el odio hacía el crecerá hasta ser mas grande que el amor?
1. Adios Konoha

Capitulo 1: Misión junto a Naruto

Flash back

-P-padre por que me haces esto

-No mereces vivir en el mismo techo que nosotros, lo siento hija, pero debes irte –respondió Hiashi con frialdad-

-H-hai –respondí entre lágrimas saliendo del territorio Hyuga-

End flash back

Por que sufrí?, por que soy débil? Mi padre me alejo de mi hogar por serlo, y me obligo a vivir sola en una casa en el centro de Konoha, al menos Neji de vez en cuando me saluda, Hanabi a veces viene a mi casa y pasa tiempo con migo, mi padre ni me habla y mi madre pues bueno, ella simplemente no esta…

Todos estos pensamientos inundaban mi cabeza, el sufrimiento causado por ser débil no son los golpes que uno reciba, si no el saber que te rechazan y aún peor, no poder defenderte

-Hinata-sama, Tsunade la llama, tiene una misión para usted -Dijo Neji desde mi ventana-

-Arigatou Neji-san

Salí de mi casa lo mas rápido que pude, ni siquiera me fije si Neji salio de ahí, en fin, quería distraerme, últimamente no había misiones y empezaba a aburrirme, además si me aburro pienso en mi vida y si la repaso no es algo que me agrade recordar. Llegue a la oficina de la hokage

-Hina-chan! –Saludo mi rubio favorito- Que bueno que vinieras!

-N-Naruto-kun –Tartamudee, que tonta!, tonto tartamudeo-

-Vamos Hina-chan!, si no nos apuramos la vieja Tsunade nos matara- Comento mi amigo, y era completamente cierto, si no nos apurábamos moriríamos y si Tsunade oía a Naruto decirle vieja…, no quiero ser testigo de eso-

Para cuando me di cuenta Naruto no estaba frente a mi como antes, frente a mi estaba la hokage sentada frente a su escritorio y a mi lado Naruto, como había llegado?, Naruto me trajo hasta acá mientras estaba hundida en mis pensamientos?

-Como saben Sasuke a estado fuera de Konoha desde hace 3 años y se ha empezado a buscarlo para matarlo, ambos son fuertes y lo suficiente como para hacer..

-Que Sasuke vuelva verdad vieja? –Interrumpió mi amigo-

-Baka –susurro la hokage- En realidad solo quiero que lo busquen y si pueden intenten hablar con el

-Hai! –Contestamos al unísono para luego salir de la oficina-

Estuvimos unas horas por el bosque saltando, no estoy prestando mucha atención siendo sincera, la verdad pienso mas en mi vida, que haré luego de esto?, encontraremos a Sasuke?, volverá a Konoha? Esas preguntas estaban en mi cabeza, pero la verdadera que me preocupaba era lo que haría con migo luego de esto, quiero decir, si algún día estaré con alguien.. alguien que me quiera

-Y donde empezamos a buscar? –Pregunto Naruto mientras ambos saltábamos entre los árboles-

-Etto…. No.. lo sé –Respondí angustiada, Hinata concéntrate me dije a mi misma-

-Por que no se dan la vuelta y miran? –dijo una voz masculina-

Ambos nos miramos y luego nos dimos la vuelta, ahí estaba quien yo creo era Sasuke

No lo había visto desde que se fue, y había cambiado mucho, su rostro mostraba belleza pero dureza a la vez, su cuerpo era simplemente perfecto por mas que estuviera tapado por una camisa blanca, un pantalón negro y atado a su cintura una especie de cinturón que guardaba su espada, y por sobre todo su voz, era hipnotizante y masculina a la vez y en que rayos estoy pensando estoy en una misión frente a un enemigo de rango S

-Sasuke –dijo Naruto con la voz apagada-

-Dobe -respondió de igual forma-

-Eto…, Sasuke-san, piensa en volver a Konoha? –pregunte, tenía algo de miedo, pero era una misión, no quiero decepcionar a mi padre y que me sienta mal con migo misma, no de nuevo, algo tengo que intentar hacer por mas que solo fueran preguntas tontas-

-Hmp, quien eres tu? –pregunto mirándome de pies a cabeza-

Lo que faltaba, no me recuerda bueno, quien lo culpa?, no soy exactamente la persona mas sociable del mundo, además, nunca nos hablamos

-Hinata Hyuga –respondí ahora sin miedo, tengo que hacer que vuelva-

-Hinata Hyuga eh? –Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en sus labios, que planeara?-

-Piensas en volver? –Volví a preguntar-

-Volveré, para devolverte

-De que…

Una nube de humo salio de la nada, Sasuke tomo mi mano y me jalo a ella haciendo que ambos desapareciéramos, esto en realidad pasaba?, si , Sasuke Uchiha me estaba raptando y Naruto no pudo hacer nada para salvarme, caí en sus manos


	2. En casa de el

Capitulo 2: A que juegas?

Desperté en una habitación azul con el piso de madera, en ella había un armario, una cama y al lado de esta una mesa de noche, yo estaba en la cama acostada, en ese momento llegaron a mi mente los recuerdos de lo ocurrido hace unas horas, habrán pasado horas? O mas?, donde esta Sasuke!

-Al fin despiertas –dijo alguien a quien reconocí inmediatamente, estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta-

-Donde estoy? –pregunte-

-Estas en mi casa –respondió orgulloso-

-Cuanto tiempo paso desde que me raptaste?

-Tres días, me cuesta creer lo mucho que duermes

Tres días!, como dormí tanto?, me habrá dado algo para dormir?, y por que no me buscaban?, bueno…, considerando que mi padre me saco de mi hogar y a los demás no les preocupaba mucho no me asombra..

-Por que me raptaste?

-Por que si, además, no te rapte, raptar es llevarse a alguien contra su voluntad, yo haré que tu quieras estar acá –dijo orgullosamente-

Esa frase me dio miedo, en que pensara…? Que me hará?, no se me ocurren formas de hacer que alguien quiera estar en casa de alguien, y las pocas que se me ocurren no son probables

-Como? -tenía que preguntarlo, si planea algo con migo tengo derecho a saberlo no?-

-Pues de la forma en que debe ser

-Que dic..

No pude terminar, mis palabras se quedaron en mi garganta al sentir unos fríos labios besándome, Sasuke estaba besándome, sus labios, sus besos, el, esto no se debe, pero,… me agrada, sus labios saben dulce a pesar de ser fríos como el hielo, lentamente el se separo de mi

-Así lo haré, te parece?

-Etto…

-Eso es un si –declaro con un tono y sonrisa orgullosa mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación-

Me levante cama y salí de la habitación, al salir había un gran pasillo pintado de verde oscuro con 6 puertas, y al final una gran sala con una mesa en el medio, supongo que ese es la sala principal, la puerta del final del pasillo es la de la habitación de el, quien sabe por que puerta desapareció? , no quiero parecer como los dibujitos animados que van de puerta en puerta buscando algo, pero si no hay otra opción…,abrí la puerta de al lado de la habitación de Sasuke, no había nada, solo una habitación vacía, fui a la siguiente y encontré la cocina, luego el baño que solo tenía una bañera, inodoro y un lavamanos, después entre a la habitación que seguía y lamentablemente sin tocar antes, no es que lo que vi fue malo, solo que sorpresivo, no sabía que Sasuke viviera con personas o aun mas que estas tuvieran relaciones mas allá de la amistad, la habitación era color crema con una gran ventana y un armario, en una cama en el centro de la habitación estaban una pelirroja y un chico con el pelo blanco-celeste besándose muy mas apasionadamente, me lamente haber entrado a ahí quiero decir, y si arruine el momento? tuve miedo de lo que estuviera en la próxima puerta, parece que no se dan cuenta de mi presencia, lentamente salgo y cierro la puerta silenciosamente, bajo mi propio riesgo entro a la ultima habitación, era una habitación verde claro y en una esquina esta la cama en la que encuentro a un chico peli-naranja durmiendo, cierro la puerta despacio para no despertarlo, a donde habrá ido Sasuke? Por se fue?, con quien?, esperen, por que pienso en esto?, debo pensar en una forma de escapar. Vuelvo al cuarto de Sasuke y miro por la ventana para ver si hay algo que me diera una señal de donde estoy, nada, solo un gran bosque, era en verdad bonito, me pregunto si podré salir, mire al cielo, era celeste, me recordaban a los ojos de alguien a quien ame

Flash back

Estábamos en la fiesta de fin de año, como siempre todas las calles estaban decoradas, llenas de luces, yo iba a la reunión/ fiesta entre los nueve novatos, yo había pensado en no ir, pero luego me dijeron que Naruto iría y decidí ir.., me puse un kimono lila, y el pelo suelto, no quedaba tan mal, era normal, en ese momento aun vivía en los territorios Hyuga, por lo tanto al salir me encontré con Neji que me venía a buscar para ir, a su lado estaba Ten-ten, jaja, quien lo hubiera imaginado?, los tres fuimos a comer a casa de Sakura, y como me lo esperaba, la comida era ramen y algunos dangos y onigiris, la cena fue normal, como siempre todos hablaban, excepto por Shino que estaba callado como siempre, Neji que nos observaba a todos al hablar y el resto hablaba como siempre. Termino la cena y quise intentar hablar con Naruto sobre lo que siento, pero me llego el miedo de no ser aceptada, Ino noto mi mirada puesta sobre el rubio

-Hina, no pierdas tiempo con Naruto, solo tiene ojos para Sakura

-Lo sé, pero tal vez..

-Por favor, no pierdas el tiempo con el, busca a alguien mas

End flash back

Esas palabras sonaban en mi cabeza, era cierto, pero por alguna razón no quería aceptarlo, seguía con la idea de que el algún día me vería, o tal vez es que tengo la necesidad de estar enamorada o tal vez soy masoquista, yo sabía que solo tenía ojos para ella, pero me seguía engañando, los árboles se mueven al viento, abro un poco la ventana, solo para sentirlo, siempre me gusto, es una brisa que me hace sentir viva

-Cierra la ventana –ordeno Sasuke, cuando había llegado?-

-H-hai –cerré la ventana y me di la vuelta para encontrarlo a unos pasos de mi- Cuando llegaste?

-Hace unos minutos, en verdad eres mala

Lo que me faltaba, mi padre me lo dijo, Neji me lo dijo y ahora el, listo ahora estoy convencida, soy un caso perdido

-Hmp, no te sientas mal, ser buen Ninja no es algo que a todos les sale bien, por lo menos sos linda

Sigo pensando en como dice esas cosas sin pensar…, tal vez es por que solo es un juego..

-Permiso pero tengo cosas que hacer –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

-Espera! –corrí y llegue a su lado, el había quedado parado en medio del largo pasillo- quiero que me expliques algunas cosas… - solté de una buena vez, se alejo un poco de mi y me miro con desconfianza, el sabía bien que le preguntaría-


	3. Orgullo Uchiha

Capitulo 3: Varias razónes… para odiarte

-Hmp, que quieres saber Hyuuga? –preguntaste friamente-

-Por que me besaste?

-Ya te lo dije, haré que te quedes acá

-Por que?

-Por que sos mi capricho

-Para que me quieres acá?

-Por que es parte de mi plan

-Que plan? –pregunte exaltada, si el tenía un plan tenía que saber cual era, por Konoha-

-Hmp, basta de preguntas estúpidas! –estallo- me voy –dijo tomando su espada y yéndose hacía la puerta-

Intente detenerlo tomando su brazo, se salió de mi agarre y se fue, ahora que hago?

Debería buscar una forma de escapar, pero, si me topo con Sasuke no sé que haré, o peor, que me hará el…, tiene que haber una forma..

-Quien eres tu? –pregunto un peli-celeste al lado de una peli-roja-

-E-etto, soy Hinata H-hyuga

-Hyuga? –preguntaron ambos frente a mi, o no, que por favor no me crean una gran Ninja-

¨Debe ser alguién de temer si es una hyuga, por mas que es hermosa..¨ pensaba Suigetsu

¨Hmp, no me agrada que este acá¨ -pensaba la peli-roja mientras intentaba sonreir

-Quien es ella? –dijo un peli-naranja entrando a la habitación-

-Es Hinata Hyuga –dijo el peli-celeste resaltando el apellido-

-Hmp, un gusto –dijo extendiendo la mano en forma de saludo formal que fue aceptado por ella-

-Quienes son ustedes? –pregunto la peli-azul-

-Ella es Karin, el es Suigetsu y yo soy Juugo, somos el equipo de Sasuke –explico Juugo, desconocía que Sasuke tuviera un equipo, me pregunto si entrenaran-

-Ustedes entrenan? –pregunte, parece que Sasuke me tendrá acá un tiempo, tal vez me obligue a entrenar, pero a su forma, la cual pues, desconozco y me aterra un poco-

-Si, todos los días menos los domingos, o mejor dicho hoy, el único que entrena hoy el Sasuke

-Sasuke se fue a entrenar solo?

Todos asintieron, la verdad es que por el no siento nada, pero entrenar solo, sin nadie, le tenía algo de pena y a la vez me recordaba a mi, se lo que se siente

-Donde entrenan?

-En un claro que hay en el bosque

-Me pueden decir sus coordenadas?

Los tres se miraron los rostros, como no pueden saber donde entrenan o como llegar a allí?

-Saben como llegar? –pregunte como ultimo recurso-

Suigetsu solo sonrió orgulloso

-Sígueme, dijo tomándome del brazo y sacándome del lugar, Karin y Juugo nos siguieron, era un camino corto, pero con de problemas, había muchos bichos, un lago, y algún que otro animal extraño.. pero nada de que preocuparse.

Llegamos al lugar donde entrenaban, era un claro común y corriente, sin instrumentos de entrenamiento, muñecos falsos que sirvan de enemigo para practicar Taijutsu, nada, que entrenamiento llevan?

-Sasuke! –grito Suigetsu interrumpiendo el entrenamiento de este, esperen, donde está?-

-Que quieren? –pregunto apareciendo detrás nuestro, me recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, el daba miedo-

Ni siquiera yo sé para que vine, por que pregunte donde era? Kami-sama ayudame!

-A que vinieron? –volvió a preguntar al ver que nadie respondía-

-Por que ella esta acá? –Pregunto Karin, si! Me salvaron-

-Hinata?, ah por que si, es mi capricho

Por que siempre responde lo mismo ¨es mi capricho¨ me gustaría saber el por que

-Sasuke, podemos hablar? –pregunto Suigetsu a lo que Sasuke asintió y espero a que este hablase- a solas –aclaro, haciendo que Sasuke se fuera atrás de unos arbustos y Suigetsu lo siguiera-

A los pocos minutos se oyó a Suigetsu gritar y luego se vio algo parecido a un humano en cielo, me pregunto que habrá pasado, Sasuke salio de detrás de los arbustos y Suigetsu callo del cielo

-Que paso? –pregunto Juugo-

-Hmp, nada que les importe –contesto Sasuke, que grosero!-

-Etto, Sasuke, yo entrenaré con ustedes?

Sasuke me miro de mala forma

-Tu?, entrenando?, eres una pésima Ninja, si quieres entrenar y estar a mi nivel deberás entrenar todos los días, incluyendo ahora, los domingos –quise pegarle, pero me contuve, entiendo que sea buen Ninja, pero como persona…- Desde ahora entrenaras con migo

-Demo –yo nunca dije de entrenar con el, a veces lo hago con Neji pero no aguanto mucho a su orgullo, con el…-

-Nada de peros, vivirás con nosotros un tiempo, no es justo que nosotros entrenemos y vos no

-Hai –solo pude contestar eso-

-Ustedes –dijo señalando a Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin- váyanse, Hinata, tu ven aquí –dijo señalando el centro del claro- Cual es tu especialidad, Taijutsu. Ninjutsu o Genjutsu

Como Ninja daba pena lo que estaba por decir… pero, si me iba a entrenar debería ser sincero con el por mas que lo crea un orgulloso baka

-N-ninguno –admití con desgana, y como esperaba me miraste extrañado-

-Hmp, intenta atacarme, de la forma que sea, solo inténtalo

Active mi byakugan, la verdad no tenía idea de que hacer.. solo recuerdo haber visto algo borroso, luego un golpe en mi estomago y después sentir mi cuerpo contra la tierra

Desperté de nuevo en la habitación azul, Sasuke estaba sentado en una silla al lado de la cama, Karin estaba en el marco de la puerta y apoyado en la pared Suigetsu

-Que paso? .-pregunté algo confundida-

-Te golpee en el estomago y caíste

Morí de la vergüenza, solo un golpe y caí?, que me paso?, un momento de debilidad, solo eso decía mi mente para reconfortarme

-Tal vez debas entrenar con Karin –dijo con tono de desprecio, Karin entrena también?- Karin, tienes problemas con eso?

-No –contesto con la voz apagada-

-Bueno, ahora, Suigetsu, ve a comprar comida, Karin, acompañalo y comprén algo de ropa para Hinata

-Pero, y la ropa que tengo?

-Estaba sucia y la lavamos, necesitas mas que una chaqueta y un pantalón

Mire debajo de la sabana que tenía, no traía nada mas que mi red Ninja, como…, mas importante es quien, no?

-Quien me quito la ropa? –pregunte algo enojada, y si fue el, tenía mi puño listo para darle la bofetada de su vida-

-Fui yo, p..?

Sus palabras quedaron en su garganta, le di una buena bofetada, termino fuera de la habitación y por error rompí la puerta de la habitación de enfrente, la de Juugo, se estaba levantando, oh no, ahora si, estoy muerta

-Hinata! –estallo de gritos sacudiéndose los escombros de pared- por que hiciste eso¡?

-Por que mas lo haría? –pregunte irónicamente, en realidad, tenía millones de razones para pegarle- tu me desvestiste!, podría haberlo hecho Karin!

-Ah, espera, tu crees que hice algo mas que quitarte la ropa? Ja, como si fuera a pasar –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada-

-Volví –oí gritar a Juugo desde la sala principal, Sasuke y yo estábamos en una guerra de miradas, en la que gané gracias a que Juugo le hizo varías preguntas respecto al destrozo de su puerta, a lo que el solo contesto ¨ Problemas femeninos ¨ respuesta que provoco que Juugo me mirara extraño y luego se alejara dejándome sola con Sasuke

-Mira –dijo acercándose a mi- para lo único que podría hacerte algo como lo que imaginaste sería para rehacer mi clan, nada mas

Ambos quedamos frente a frente, mirando los ojos del otro, contrarios, pero ambos eran bellos, y en que pienso? Debo dejar de hacer esto…

-Además, si fuera a ser por otra razón, no tendrías problemas en aceptar y ceder ante lo que te pida –dijo orgulloso mientras se levantaba y se iba de la habitación-

Listo, definitivamente, Sasuke Uchiha se había ganado mi odio, solo llevo un día conviviendo con el y ya se lo gano, y eso que no es fácil, ahora tengo que esperar a que Karin y Suigetsu vuelvan con algo de ropa para mi, tengo miedo de lo que me puedan traer, ellos son extraños para mi y yo para ellos, tengo mis dudas de si fue buena idea de que vallan por mi ropa

-Hinata –dijo Suigetsu entrando a la habitación seguido por Karin- compramos ropa, solo que…

Me daba miedo lo que seguía, mis miedos estaban cerca de confirmarse

-Es mas grande que tu talla, pero te entra –dijo Karin mostrándome unas bolsas con supongo ropa dentro-

-Arigatou –respondí recibiendo las bolsas, para cuando mire hacía donde creí que estaban ya no seguían ahí, supongo que me dejaran cambiarme tranquila, tome una blusa violeta y un pantalón negro, me quedaba mas ajustado de lo que creí, salí de la habitación y entre al baño, me mire en el espejo, no estaba mal, pensaba en salir, al menos a pasear, estaba casi cruzando la puerta hasta que Sasuke me tomo del brazo y cerro la puerta

-A donde ibas? –pregunto como un maestro que atrapa al alumno intentando escapar, solo que, este no era el caso-

-Quería salir a pasear

-Hmp, claro

-Suéltame! –berrinche-

-No hasta que me digas a que te ibas

-Hmp, por que te importa, solo ¨ soy un capricho ¨ que importa si salgo por unas horas?

-Importa por que puede que alguien te vea y reconozca por los millones de carteles que debe haber en tu búsqueda, o aun mejor, podes escapar a Konoha y decir donde estoy

-No hay carteles en mi búsqueda, nadie me esta buscando –al decir lo último sentí como el brazo de Sasuke me soltaba, habré dicho algo malo? A quien le importa?, si no me cae bien, verdad? -

-Hmp, si en verdad quieres pasear, entonces te acompañare

-Nani? –me sorprendió mucho, no me lo imagino caminando junto a mi-

-No soy tan idiota como para dejar que te vallas sola, vámonos

Una parte de mi quería decir que si el venía me quedara en casa, pero otra parte, la mas blanda, decía que vallamos igual, que tan malo puede ser? Y lastimosamente esa parte tenía la razón, no puede llegar a ser tan malo

Salimos de la casa, no teníamos un lugar fijo al que ir, ambos estábamos en completo

Silencio, ninguno tenía algo que decirle al otro, y si yo le dijera algo a el sería baka, pero no creo que algo mas

-Hinata –dijo Sasuke llamando mi atención- usa tu byakugan, hay alguien cerca?

-P-por que lo dices?

-Oí algo –dijo, al mirar sus ojos no estaban esos bellos ojos negros, fueron reemplazados por su sharingan-

-Hai –active el byakugan, Sasuke tenía razón!, será un completo idiota, pero como Ninja es excelente-

-Hay alguien?

-No hace falta que le preguntes a tu novia, nosotros estamos acá –dijo un hombre de unos veinte años con el pelo café parado a unos metros de no metros de nosotros, detrás de el había 4 hombres mas-

-Jaja, byakugan y sharingan interesante -dijo un chico que aparentaba nuestra edad, su pelo era verde oscuro-

-Que buscan? –pregunto Sasuke-

-En realidad buscábamos dinero, pero viendola a ella –explico un hombre de aparentemente treinta años-

-Hmp, y que les hace creer que dejare que se la lleven? –pregunto Sasuke, esperen, el me protege? -

-Solo eres un niño debilucho que no tien…-sus palabras quedaron en su boca, Sasuke lo rebano con su katana-

-Quien sigue? –pregunto hacía los otros-

Ellos no se quedaron atrás, no eran fuertes, uno intento pelear con migo, casi se abalanzo contra mi, pero fácilmente lo esquivé y le di un golpe en la nuca que provoco que perdiera la conciencia, levante mi cabeza y vi 4 cuerpos completamente desangrados y a Sasuke con su espada manchada de sangre

-Bien hecho Hyuga –no sé el por que, pero que me felicitaras me hizo feliz-

-Arigatou, tu también lo hiciste bien –sonreíste orgulloso ante mi comentario- podemos volver a casa? –pregunte-

-Que, tienes miedo de que aparezcan mas tipos como esos?

-Hmp, claro que no, solo que esta oscureciendo

-Y?

-Y que no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche con tigo

-Por que no? –preguntaste acorralándome contra un árbol, nuestros ojos estaban en los ojos del otro- Vamos –dijiste volviendo a como estabas antes- o quieres pasar la noche aquí con migo? –preguntaste arrogante-

-Vámonos de una vez –estalle y ambos comenzamos a caminar mientras tu solo sonreías orgulloso, tal vez me acostumbre a aquí, aunque te odie me quedare un tiempo mas-


	4. Pistas

Capitulo 4:

-Llegamos –grito Sasuke entrando a la sala principal- hay alguien?

Nadie contesto, supongo que todos dormían, esperen, donde dormiré yo?, tal vez en la habitación vacía, pero no tiene una cama ni nada!

-Sasuke, donde dormiré? –pregunte mientras ambos caminábamos por el pasillo-

-Hmp, con migo –dijiste tranquilamente-

-Y la habitación vacía? –pregunté con algo de esperanza-

-No tiene cama ni nada, probablemente mañana tengas una

-Pero

-Nada de peros, si tienes problemas en dormir con migo duerme con Juugo

-Y Karin?

-Karin duerme con Suigetsu

No pude evitarlo, el tenía razón, ya me había dado cuenta de que eran pareja, aun que no que durmieran juntos, y dormir con Juugo me asustaba un poco, no es que desconfié de el, solo que, no lo conozco tanto como a Sasuke, aunque lo poco que conozco de el no me agrada

-Y si no duermo? –pregunté rompiendo el silencio-

-Es tu decisión –dijiste mientras ambos entrábamos a la habitación-

-Saldre a entrenar –dije saliendo de la habitación, voltee a verte pero estabas en boxers, mirándome con una sonrisa orgullosa, la luna iluminaba desde el cielo y su luz entraba en la habitación por la ventana, parecías un hermoso cuadro, sacudí mi cabeza ante estos pensamientos, debo irme, voltee el rostro y salí de la habitación, me encontraba en medio del pasillo, sentí como agarrabas mi brazo

-No puedes irte sin que ninguno de nosotros te acompañe –dijiste hablándome al oído -

-No tengo nada mas que hacer

-Entonces ven y duerme junto a mi –volviste a decir junto a mi oído-

-N-no tengo s-sueño

-Pero, pronto lo tendrás – dijiste sacándome del pasillo y obligándome a volver a entrar a la habitación – vamos a dormir –me arrastraste a la cama, me acostaste en ella y luego te fuiste del otro lado y te acostaste también- Buenas noches

-B-buenas noches –que iba a hacer?, no parecía que me fuera a hacer algo y tenía razón, el sueño empezaba a vencerme y pronto caí en mis sueños-

_Sueño:_

_-Hinata, por que no estás aquí? –me pregunto una voz conocida pero no identificaba de quien era, estaba en una habitación negra, que pronto comenzó a iluminarse para que vea que en el lugar en donde estaba era Konoha_

_-Quien eres? –pregunte al dueño de la voz-_

_-Ya me olvidaste? –volvió a decir la voz-_

_-Lo siento, pero no te recuerdo –me disculpe-_

_-Y ahora? –dijo la voz saliendo de detrás de un arbol, era Naruto, como no me había dado cuenta?-_

_-Hola Naruto_

_-Por que no has vuelto a Konoha _

_-Es que, y-yo _

_-Ella tiene cosas que hacer aquí –respondió Sasuke, desde cuando estaba a mi lado?-_

_-Ha, y ese no es su hogar –respondió Naruto-_

_-Por que no? –Pregunto Sasuke-_

_-Por que ella no pertenecé a ahí. Hinata –levante mi mirada al oír que me nombraban- elije! –oí que grito Naruto- _

_Fin del sueño_

Me desperté algo agitada, mire a mi alrededor, era de día, Sasuke seguía dormido a mi lado, me senté sobre la cama, aun no tenía ganas de despertarme, ni siquiera tenía algo que hacer

-En que piensas? –pregunto Sasuke sentado a mi lado, ya no me asombraba no darme cuenta de lo que hacía-

-Que hacen aquí en general?

-Tu que crees que hacemos? –pregunto mientras me dedicaba una mirada pícara-

-No importa, quien hace el desayune? -pregunte, empezaba a tener hambre-

-Nadie, cada quien se hace el suyo

-Y si alguien no sabe hacerse un desayuno? –pregunte preocupada por los que no supieran cocinar, sinceramente, ninguno de acá me parecía tener idea de cómo hacer algo comestible-

-Pues, si no sabes como hacer el desayuno yo puedo hacerte uno –se ofreció Sasuke, algo no andaba bien, el no hace ese tipo de cosas-

-Yo si sé cocinar –afirme-

-Entonces por que te preocupas por si alguien no sabe cocinar? –pregunto abrazandome por la espalda-

-Por que me preocupan –dije soltándome de tu abrazo- Ire a hacer mi desayuno

Salí de la habitación, camine por el pasillo y en pocos pasos llegue a la cocina, no había muchas cosas para comer, tome un vaso de leche y cereales, a los pocos minutos apareció Suigetsu seguido por Karin, ambos se hicieron exactamente el mismo desayuno, yo decidí salir de ahí, no tenia nada mas que hacer, volví a la habitación, para mi suerte tu no estabas ahí, me senté en un banco frente a la ventana, era un día en verdad hermoso, al igual que ayer estaba soleado pero parecía haber viento por como las hojas de los árboles se movían, que haría yo aquí?, para que me quiere acá Sasuke?

¨ _Por que sos mi capricho ¨_

Esa frase sonaba en mi mente, capricho, solo eso soy?, tiene que haber una razón oculta, algo, pronto recordé algo que me dijo ayer

_¨ P__ara lo único que podría hacerte algo como lo que imaginaste sería para rehacer mi clan, nada mas ¨_

Renacer su clan, es para eso por lo que me rapto?, pero, por que yo?

_Jaja, byakugan y sharingan__ interesante _

Esé hombre tenía razón, juntar los Kekegenkais mas poderosos de Konoha sería interesante, alguien con ambos kekegenkais o una fusión de ellos podría llegar a ser un gran adversario, o peor, poder destruir ciudades, Konoha, eso es!, lo que Sasuke quiere es un hijo mío con ambos kekegenkais y luego este intente destruir Konoha!, que desgraciado, debo hablarlo con el, nunca tendría un hijo con el! Y mucho menos para que luego destruya mi hogar! Y justo por obra de Kami-sama entro Sasuke a la habitación desgraciadamente sin camisa, no importa, debo concentrarme en lo que le diré

-Planeas destruir Konoha verdad? –pregunte rompiendo el silencio-

-Otra vez con las preguntas estúpidas? –preguntaste mirándome a los ojos, me sonroje de inmediato, y que estés sin camisa no ayudaba, no!, debía ser firme-

-Lo planeas o no?

-Hmp

-Responde! –ya no lo aguanto, quiero que me diga sus planes-

-Para que lo quieres saber

-Por que tengo una idea de cómo vas a hacerlo y estar involucrada en esa idea no me agrada

-A que te refieres? –preguntaste fingiendo inocencia, odio que la gente se haga la idota, estoy en verdad enojada, nunca me había pasado, pero no importa, no dejare que cumpla su plan-

-Por favor, no te hagas el idiota!, se que planeas tener un hijo con migo y que este tenga ambos kekegenkais y luego lo entrenaras para destruir Konoha verdad? –grite fulminándote con la mirada-

Me miraste sorprendido, con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego tus ojos volvieron a ser los de siempre y tu sonrisa se volvió arrogante, a pasos lentos te acercaste y te paraste frente a mi

-Yo no había planeado eso, simplemente te rapte por que estaba aburrido, no pensaba en ambos kekegenkais, aunque, sería interesante ver que se forma juntando el sharingan y el byakugan –dijiste acercándote a mi rostro, me perdí en tus ojos, negros como la tinta china, empecé a perderme dentro de ellos cayendo en un mar de tinta, pero salí de mi trance al sentir tus labios sobre los míos, me besabas apasionadamente, lentamente comencé a corresponder al beso, lo hacías muy bien siendo sincera, pronto empiezas a acorralarme contra la pared al lado de la cama, sigo besándote, eh olvidado todo, solo siento como tu labios juegan con los míos, era un momento hermoso, empiezo a sentir tus labios lejos de mi, abro mis ojos que habían estado cerrados y te veo sonriendo orgullosamente, oh no!, caí en el sabor de tus labios

-Si en algún momento aceptas que me deseas aceptare estar contigo a solas

No puede ser!, como se atrevía!, lo odio mucho mas que antes, y eso es en verdad complicado, esperen, dijo que aceptaría estar con migo…, entonces el también me desea?, tiene sentido, por eso me rapto, empezabas a alejarte, pero no, no dejaría que te fueras, no sin al menos lastimar un poco a tu orgullo

-Sasuke –dije corriendo a tu lado, me posicione frente a ti y tome tu rostro en mis manos, me miraste a los ojos, preguntando que hacía, sinceramente, yo tampoco lo sabía- tu me deseas, verdad? –pregunte mientras miraba tus ojos, quitaste mis manos de tu rostro y desviaste la mirada-

-Hmp, no hagas estupideces –contestaste, luego miraste mi rostro, se te veía enojado, ja, logre mi cometido-

-No es ninguna estupidez hacer preguntas –volví a tomar tu rostro y te besé, no era lo que quería, pero si era capaz de dejarte tal como me dejaste hace unos minutos entonces sería feliz, al principio tu labios eran rígidos, pero luego comenzaste a seguir la corriente, abrí los ojos un poco, solo para ver tu rostro, y valió la pena, estaban cerrados, y parecía que lo disfrutaras, llego la hora de terminar, lentamente me separe de ti y sonreí orgullosamente, abriste los ojos sorprendido, te sonrojaste y desviaste la mirada, jaja, te atrape, si me deseas, ni siquiera me volviste a mirar, solo saliste de la habitación, pero no me importo, las cosas por fin salieron como quería

Ya es la hora de la cena, me dirijo a la sala principal, están todos sentados, Juugo esta mirando la ¨ cena ¨ con preocupación, y bueno, la mayoría lo hacía, excepto por Sasuke que en cuanto me vio aparecer desvió la mirada a la derecha, me senté en la otra punta de la mesa, frente a Sasuke y luego mire el intento de cena

-Que se supone que es esto? –pregunto Suigetsu a Karin-

-La cena –contesto-

-Esta quemada –dijo Juugo-

-No sé cocinar, es su culpa por decirme que hiciera pescado

La escena me causo gracia, pero el pescado quemado daba pena, me levante de la mesa y pregunte a todos si querían que cocinara, todos me miraron y luego asintieron, ni se preocuparon en si lo hacía bien o mal, cualquier cosa es mejor que eso…

Entre a la cocina, no sabía muy bien que hacer, simplemente empecé a hacer onigiris, hice creo que veinte, no sé cuanta hambre tienen, les puse carne y verduras a casi todos, los lleve a la mesa, muchos los miraron y luego a mi, no tomo mucho tiempo para que los tomaran y empezaran a comerlos, incluso Sasuke lo hacia, me senté y tome uno, estaban muy ricos, quise agarrar otro, pero ya no quedaba ninguno, mire a mi alrededor, no quedaba nadie, todos ya se habían ido, solo quedaba Sasuke, me miraba con esos ojos penetrantes, vi tu mano, me estabas mostrando un onigiri, querías que lo tomara?

-Tómalo, yo ya no tengo hambre –dijiste dejando el onigiri frente a mi y luego saliste de la habitación-

Una parte de mi dudaba entre tomarlo o no, pero luego sentí a mi estomago retorcerse, tenía hambre, tome el onigiri y lo comí, por que habrá sido ese acto de amabilidad?, tome los platos sucios y fui a lavarlos, termine mi labor, voy al cuarto, estás sentado en la cama, con el respaldo en la pared y la vista en mi

-No vas a dormir hoy? –preguntaste-

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Pues, como ayer no querías dormir con migo

Ahí pensé que dormir con el no sería malo, en especial, por que puedo vengarme, mi meta de lastimar un poco su orgullo aun no termina, me acerque a la cama, tu ya estabas acostado mirando el techo, me acosté sobre tu pecho, no te moviste, era cómodo estar apoyada en el, te mire, estabas evitando mirarme, ahora mirabas la luna que de nuevo nos iluminaba, ahora, ambos parecíamos una obra de arte


	5. Sharingan y Byakugan

Capítulo 5:

Desperté, extrañamente me estabas abrazando, me solté de tu agarre provocando que despertaras

-Que haces?

-Me suelto de tu abrazo

-Hmp, te abrace por que ayer entre sueños decías mi nombre

Imposible, yo no diría su nombre nunca entre sueños, y si lo hago sería para decirle lo baka que era

-Con que soñabas? –preguntaste acercando tu rostro al mío

Mi rostro se tiño de rojo, recordar lo que había soñado reforzó el rojo de mi rostro

, sonreías orgulloso

-Sabía que tarde o temprano caerías a mis pies –dijiste mientras te levantabas de la cama, estabas solo en boxers, desvié mi mirada a la ventana – Ahora tenemos que ir a entrenar –dijiste saliendo de la habitación ya vestido, yo tome mi ropa, que era un haori de Sasuke, me quedaba grande, pero no importo, salí de la habitación y me tope con Karin, le dedique una sonrisa, no me llevaba mal con nadie de ahí, excepto Sasuke pero esa es otra cosa, salimos de la casa y caminamos al claro que era el lugar de entrenamiento.

-Bueno, primero entrenaran tu y Karin –dijo Sasuke hablandome a mi- luego iremos Juugo, Suigetsu y yo

Ambas asentimos ante la orden, no sé que tipo de ataques usa Karin, pero sería bueno mantener la guardia en alto

-Comiencen –ordeno Sasuke-

El entrenamiento consistía en pelear entre nosotros y ver quien ganaba primero, como pensé Karin no tenía idea de cómo atacarme, por lo tanto solo me dio una patada, algo fuerte para ser sincera, pero antes de que me golpeara la atrape y te atraje hacía mi, cuando estuviste lo suficientemente cerca golpee tu nuca provocando que cayeras al piso inconciente, Suigetsu corrio hacia nosotras, te tomo en brazos y pidió irse para curarte, Sasuke cancelo el entrenamiento, que extraño..

-Bueno, si no hay entrenamiento volveré a la casa, o tal vez me quede por acá, adiós –se despidió Juugo alejándose entre los árboles-

-Y Hinata, cuando caerás ante mi? –preguntaste dando pasos lentos hacía mi-

-En el momento en que admitas que me deseas –solté por fin-

-Hmp, yo no te deseo –dijiste enojado mirando a otro lado, me mentías-

-Eso crees? –pregunte acercándome a ti, tu rostro se tiño de rosa, ja, te atrape –en verdad crees eso? –susurre a tu oído-

Me hubiera encantado tener una cámara, tu rostro era rojo, desviaste la mirada pero te encontraste con mis ojos, los tuyos transmitían, orgullo?, sentí como tomabas mi rostro en tus manos, me besaste, tus labios eran frios pero me sentía acalorada al tenerlos cerca, intente alejarme, pero me tomaste de la cintura evitando que lo hiciera, hubo un momento en el que ya no resistí y enrede mis brazos en tu cuello para que no te alejaras, el beso cada vez era mas demandante, lentamente te separaste de mi, me miraste con ternura, no con orgullo por verme caer ante ti como siempre, estabas sonriendo?

-Volvamos –dijiste con tu tono frío de siempre para salir de ahí-

Te seguí sin mucho problema hasta la casa, busqué con la mirada a nuestros compañeros de casa, quería ver si Karin se sentía bien

-Llegamos –grito Sasuke para que se escuchara en toda la casa, nadie respondió, nos miramos con algo de temor, estás preocupado por tus compañeros.., me agrada saber que no sos solo un baka, sos un baka que se preocupa por sus amigos-

-Donde están? –pregunte-

-No lo sé –respondiste secamente- y dime Hinata –dijiste acercándote a mi acorralándome contra una de las paredes de la sala principal- que querías hacer en el claro? –preguntaste-

-Etto.., yo

-Por que si querías provocarme, lo lograste –dijiste con una voz seductora-

El color rojo se apodero de mi rostro, como podía decirlo así?, me dije a mi misma que no caería ante el, lo mire, estabas sonriendo orgulloso, pero sus ojos parecía que pidieran a gritos sentir algo de amor, me perdí en ellos, eran dos perlas negras, brillaban, cuando me di cuenta estaba en tus brazos que rodeaban mi cintura mientras nos besábamos, tus labios jugaban con los míos, una parte de mi, la conciente, me pedía a gritos soltarme de ti y darte una bofetada, pero otra estaba apenada y quería ayudar a esta persona que tanto me irrita a tener el amor que nunca tuvo, de alguna forma entre besos pasamos por el pasillo y entramos a tu habitación, lentamente quitaste la parte de arriba de mi haori, me mirabas deseoso y feliz, tu sonrisa no era la de orgullo, estabas feliz, sentí tus manos recorrer mis pechos, masajeabas uno, un gemido escapo de mis labios

-No tengas miedo de gemir –susurraste a mi oído-

Me sonroje ante el comentario y por lo que me hacías, con un camino de besos recorriste desde mi boca, pasaste por el centro de mi pecho y llegaste a mi vientre el cual lamías con lujuria, te apartaste de mi y te quitaste todo el haori, quedando sin nada

-Tócame –pediste- quiero que lo hagas

Algo temerosa accedí a tu petición, no sabía bien como hacerlo, tu mirabas mi mano y luego mis ojos, de alguna forma entendiste que no tenía idea de que hacer, tomaste mi mano y la guiaste a tu miembro, instintivamente lo frote entre mis dedos, gemiste…, parece que te fue placentero, sigo tocándolo mientras te beso, me quitas la ultima parte de mi vestimenta quedando ambos desnudos y a la merced del otro

-Te ves hermosa –dijiste mientras estimulabas mi sexo provocando que se humedeciera-

Gemidos y suspiros salían de mi boca, al sentir como hundías tus dedos dentro de mi

-Ahhh S-sasuke

-Te gusta? –preguntaste susurrándome el oído mientras que con la otra mano masajeabas uno de mis pechos-

-Ahhhhh Sas-suke

Volví a gemir, tome tu miembro y repetí la acción que hice anteriormente, esta vez mas rápido, tus gemidos acompañaban a los míos, ambos caímos en la cama, ambos estábamos listos, sentí tu miembro apoyado en mi parte intima, mire tus ojos, mostrabas amor, es posible que me ames?, pronto sentí como te adentrabas, gemí ante el contacto, hiciste un leve empujón y te adentraste por completo, te moviste un poco, yo sentía dolor dentro de mi, pequeñas lagrimas inundaron mis ojos

-No llores, pronto pasara –dijiste mientras limpiabas las lagrimas con tus manos, me sentí calida-

Pronto sentí una placentera sensación recorrer mi cuerpo, moví un poco las caderas para sentirte mejor, comprendiste que estaba lista, empezaste a envestirme, rápido, yo no aguantaba el placer que sentía, mis gemidos eran lo único que se escuchaba en la casa

Tus envestidas seguían, cada vez era mas rápido y fuerte, yo no paraba de gemir, sentí que pronto todo se acabaría, parece que vos también, cada vez sentía estar mas cerca del cielo, respiraba agitadamente,

-Ahhhh Sasuke….

-Grrr Hinata –dijiste con la voz entrecortada, me besaste en la boca de nuevo, correspondí a tu beso, no sé que siento, será amor?, no, imposible-

El orgasmo llego, nuestros líquidos se juntaron en mi, caíste a mi lado en la cama, te separaste de mi por completo, me acurruque en tu pecho, era cálido, me rodeaste con tus brazos y besaste mi frente, ambos dormimos en los brazos de otro

Me desperté aun en tus brazos con mi cabeza en tu pecho, estabas despierto, me mirabas a los ojos, yo estaba sonriendo

-Como estás? –preguntaste tiernamente-

-Bien y tu?

-Muy bien –respondiste besándome la frente de nuevo-

-Hay que levantarnos –dije intentando salir del abrazo-

-No aun –dijiste atrayéndome mas hacía ti-

Como decirte que no?, estaba feliz en tus brazos, la noche de ayer no la olvidaré nunca y me siento feliz de haber sido raptada por ti

Volví a despertar, esta vez no estabas a mi lado, estabas sentado en la punta de la cama

-Que sucede Sasuke? –pregunte apoyando una de mis manos sobre tu hombro-

-Revise la casa, Juugo, Karin y Suigetsu aún no han vuelto

Como era posible? Había pasado un día, me preocupa que no hayan vuelto, me paro y tomo el haori de ayer

-Que haces?

-Vamos a ir a buscarlos –dije decidida-

-Tenés razón –también te vestiste-

Al salir de la casa me pediste que usara el byakugan para ver si estaban cerca y si, Suigetsu y Juugo estaban a unos kilómetros de nosotros, estaban en el piso, como si estuvieran desmayados, te comunique lo que vi, corrimos a la dirección que dije, ahí estaban ambos

-Suigetsu, Juugo, que ocurrió? –preguntaste-

-Argh –gruño Suigetsu intentando levantarse- nos atacaron

-Hmp, y Karin?

-Se la llevaron –contesto Juugo ya levantado-

-Quienes y a donde? –preguntaste algo alarmado y preocupado, que rol juega Karin en tu vida eh?-

-No lo sabemos, nos desmayaron –contesto Suigetsu apenado-

Para que desmayen a ambos deben ser oponentes dignos de temer, o si no tuvieron suerte

-Hmp, debemos buscarla y matar a quienes la hayan raptado

-Entonces empieza por mi –hablo un hombre desde atrás de nosotros, me di la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico de nuestra edad- Tu –dijo señalando a Sasuke- Nos debes mucho por haber matado a nuestros maestros

-No sé de que hablas –contesto Sasuke-

-Hablo de los cinco hombres que mataste hace días

Ambos nos miramos, recordé sus rostros, si ellos eran maestros me pregunto como serán sus alumnos, intente no reír, no era el momento,

-Tus maestros?, esos hombres siquiera pudieron defenderse

-Calla!, ellos erán grandes –grito ya enojado el chico-

-Si erán tan grandes como es que los derrote?, por favor..

-Te dije que te callarás! –grito apareciendo delante nuestro- esto no quedará así

-Espera –dijo Sasuke tomándolo del cuello-

-Donde está Karin?

-Quien?

-La chica que raptaron –dijo Sasuke con vos fría-

-Ah, ella.. ja, no te lo diré

Así como apareció se fue, Suigetsu miraba todo con los ojos bien abiertos, que rapten a la persona que quieres y que no puedas hacer nada para ayudarla a de ser lo peor, me alegra que Sasuke se pueda defender solo, esperen?, que dije?, lo de ayer fue solo sexo, no mas… verdad?


	6. Pequeño problema

Capítulo 6:

-Etto, Sasuke –pregunte mientras caminábamos hacía la casa de nuevo, solo estábamos Sasuke y yo -

-Que ocurre? –preguntaste-

-Lo de la otra noche..

-Solo fue sexo –respondiste fríamente- yo no te amo –dijiste volteando la cara para verme a los ojos, tu rostro demostraba frialdad al igual que tus ojos-

-Bien, por que yo tampoco te amo –dije segura de mis palabras-

En el resto del camino no volvimos a hablarnos, el silencio era algo incomodo, la conversación fue extraña, cuando dijiste que no me amabas escuche dentro mío una pequeña voz que gritaba.

Llegamos a la casa, se veía mas vacía de lo normal, recorrí el lugar con la mirada, espero que a Suigetsy y a Juugo les valla bien

Flahs back

-Tenemos que investigar a donde se llevaron a Karin y quien era ese tipo que apareció hace un rato –dijo Sasuke mientras todos estábamos en el bosque-

-Hmp, iré yo solo –hablo Suigetsu con voz segura-

-Suigetsu, no sabemos quienes son ellos o sus habilidades, lo mejor es ir todos

-No, iré solo, es mi deber protegerla –dijo valientemente el chico tiburón, la verdad, lo admiraba, arriesgarte a los desconocido por traer de nuevo a quien amas es de valientes-iré yo y nadie mas –dijo alejándose, nos quedamos unos minutos ahí, Sasuke no dio la orden de irnos aún-

-Juugo, acompáñalo –dijo Sasuke a lo que el obedeció, me asombraba que le hicieran caso sin dudar, Sasuke es un buen líder-

Fin flash back

-Sasuke, los extrañas? –pregunte cuando ya estábamos en la habitación-

-Hmp

Esa es su forma de decir: ¨No te incumbe¨ lo que significa que si, me asombra que a Konoha la aya dejado, la aldea que lo vio crecer y que tiene a sus amigos dentro, mientras que por ellos se preocupa y no los dejara

-Sasuke, por que no has vuelto a Konoha?

-Hmp

-Todos te extrañan –dije con tristeza-

-No importa el por que no eh vuelto, solo preocúpate por Suigetsu y Juugo y que no se repita lo de ayer –dijiste cortante alejándote de mi, abandonándome sola en la sala principal-

Me pregunto si en Konoha se preocupan por mi…. Camine por el largo pasillo, entre a la habitación, Sasuke estaba dormido en la cama, me acosté a su lado y dormí, no tenía nada mas que hacer, desde ayer me siento perdida, no sé que siento, que haré el día de mañana, nada

-Hmp, en que piensas? –pregunto Sasuke dado vuelta para verme, sus ojos eran negros, pero muy hermosos-

-Que quieres de mi?

-Nada, por que?

-Entonces por que me sigues teniendo aquí?

Me miro a los ojos, que buscará?, su rostro mostraba temor e inseguridad

-A que le tienes miedo? –pregunto aun mirándolo a los ojos-

-Hmp, no le temo a nada –dijo, mas bien hablo su orgullo-

-Pero tu rostro..

-Que quieres hacer? –preguntaste acercando tu rostro al mio-

-Por que lo preguntas? –era una pregunta algo extraña viniendo de el-

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, buscas algo, una razón para quedarte, o sea que te quieres ir, verdad? –al principio pareció que hablaba mas para el mismo, pero esa pregunta…-

-Si, quiero volver a Konoha

-Que hay ahí que tanto quieres? –pregunto acercando su rostro mas al mio-

-Mis amigos, mi familia

-O mejor dicho aquellos que te dejaron con migo

Tenía razón, pero no me importa que me hagan a mi, me importa lo que yo haga, tal vez no pudieron buscarme o no me encuentran, no dejamos un rastro, vinimos en una nube de humo

-Es cierto, pero, igual, es mi hogar, y también el tu –no pude terminar, tapaste mi boca con el dedo indice-

-Ese no es mi hogar

-Por que dices eso? –pregunte algo enojada, algo no, la verdad estaba enojada, ese era su hogar, el lugar que lo vio crecer y ahí muchos piensan en el-

-Por que por su culpa mi familia esta muerta

Eso me desconcertó, sabía la verdad sobre su familia, pero me desconcerta que el nos quiera matar por matar a su familia y hacer que su hermano viva una mentira para salvarnos en ves de ayudarnos para no matar lo que su hermano protegió, el no era el vengador que todos decían que era, era un niño adolorido que solo intenta llenar los huecos que dejaron en el, pero no los llena con amor, si no con odio y muerte

-Sasuke, deberías buscar a alguien para querer –al terminar la frase te alejaste de mi y te sentaste sobre la cama, parece que lo que dije te asombro-

-Yo no necesito a nadie –dijiste orgullosamente-

-Si lo necesitas, hace mucho te quebraron, e intentaste llenar el vació con odio

-Cállate

-Es verdad

-Mira Hinata, lo que a mi me hicieron si me rompió, pero que quieres que haga? –pregunto Sasuke levantando el tono de voz- no quiero dejar que vivan felices mientras a mi me arrancaron la vida

Era en verdad triste, le arrancaron todo lo que alguna vez tubo pero Itachi lo amaba demasiado como para matarlo, pero no contó con que este sufriría tanto, yo ya no veía a ese vengador, era un niño pequeño, me lance a abrazarlo, era triste, algunas lagrimas se derramaron por mi rostro, me rodeaste con tus brazos

-Por que lo haces? –preguntaste en medio del momento-

-No quiero que sufras –respondí abrazándote aún mas fuerte-

-Te importo? –preguntaste con tu típica sonrisa arrogante, al instante me separe de ti- no tenías por que separarte, no es molesto tenerte cerca –dijiste jalándome hacía ti- duerme

-Pero aun no tengo sueño

-Pero en algún momento lo tendrás

Me acomodaste en tu pecho y me abrazaste imposibilitando que me fuera lejos de ti, era cálido, pero no puedo estar mucho acá, aunque es reconfortante estar a tu lado, el silencio nos rodea, estamos solos en la casa, me pregunto como estarán nuestros compañeros, pronto me rendí y caí en mis sueños

_Sueño de Hinata_

_-Oye, Hinata, sabes que siento por ti? –me pregunto una voz desconocida para mi, estaba en mi habitación de Konoha, había un hermoso amanecer y estaba sola, o eso me pareció a mi hasta oír esa voz-_

_-Quien eres? –pregunte alarmada-_

_-Solo soy yo –respondió una figura negra que se posiciono frente a mi, el sol dio en el, era Sasuke, lentamente se acerco a mi rostro juntando nuestros labios para darnos un beso, era tierno, y cálido a diferencia de otras veces-_

_Lentamente te separaste de mi, me miraste a los ojos _

_-Que sientes por mi? –preguntaste aun sosteniéndome la mirada-_

_-Etto, yo.. _

_-Hmp, no importa, aún es temprano para que lo entiendas –dijiste para luego irte de la misma forma en la que llegaste-_

_Fin del sueños de Hinata _

Oigo voces, pero sigo durmiendo, las voces me resultan conocidas, pero aún no se de quienes son

-Deberíamos despertarlos –dijo una voz aguda y molesta-

-No, deja que duerman, no ves que están cómodos? –dijo una voz con tono pícaro-

-Tal vez se preocuparon por nosotros, deberíamos avisar que llegamos –dijo una voz mas profunda que las otras-

-Ellos están bien, además estando solos se han de haber divertido –volvió a decir alguien con voz pícara-

-Baka! –grito una vos chillona- que insinúas?

-Hmp, cállense –dijo una voz mas profunda que las anteriores, esa voz la conozco, es Sasuke, que hace despierto?, abro mis ojos lentamente, me encuentro con Sasuke aún abrazándome, y Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin al pie de la cama, bueno, Suigetsu en realidad estaba en el piso, la voz chillona era la de Karin, creo que le dio un buen golpe

-Sasuke –dijo Suigetsu levantándose del piso-, que hicieron ayer? –pregunto mirándonos a ambos-

-No hicimos nada –dijo Sasuke cortante-

-No te creo

-Baka, deja que hagan lo que quieran –grito Karin pegándole a Suigetsu en la cabeza haciendo que vuele al otro lado de la habitación-

-Que suerte que estás bien Karin –dije alegre por que ella estuviera acá con nosotros-

-Apropósito, como les fue? –pregunto Sasuke-

-Nos fue bien, era bastante simple

Me alegro que les haya ido bien, aunque no me agradan las preguntas insinuantes de Suigetsu, bueno, al menos Juugo esta tranquilo

-Ah, etto, Sasuke, hubo un pequeño problema

-Problema?, cual? –pregunto Sasuke preocupado-

-Puedes pasar Haru –dijo Suigetsu, a los segundos en la puerta apareció un chico de nuestra edad, con el pelo castaño oscuro y piel bronceada-

-Quien es? –pregunto Sasuke –

-Lo encontramos en la puerta de acá y lo dejamos entrar

-Así como así? –pregunto Sasuke- que clase de ninjas son? –pregunto Sasuke enojado-

-Sasuke-san, no se enoje, solo vine a hablar con Suigetsu de parte de la aldea oculta de la niebla , si me permiten necesito hablar con el

Sasuke asintió para que Suigetsu hablara con el, siento que algo malo pasara, me alarma la visita de Haru-san y parece que a Sasuke igual


	7. ¿Adios Suigetsu?

Capítulo 7: ¿Adios?

El tal ¨Haru¨ salió de la habitación seguido por Suigetsu, todos nos miramos, ninguno sabía que podría pasar o que hacía el aquí

-De casualidad dijo para que vino? –pregunto Sasuke a Karin y Juugo-

-No, solo dijo que debía hablar con Suigetsu –contesto Juugo tranquilo-

-Tal vez lo necesitan.. –dijo Karin angustiada-

-Por que te angustias Karin? –pregunte, no quiero ver que la gente este mal, por mas que no los conozca bien-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento –contesto mirando al piso- siento que se irá

La comprendo, conozco eso, tener el presentimiento, la sensación, de que alguien se irá de tu vida…, te mata, y mas si es alguien a quien quieres, me sentí así al perder a mi madre, me pregunto si alguien podría sentir eso por mi.., siento que alguien me toma de la mano, observo la mano que esta junto a la mia, es la de Sasuke, por que?, levanto la cabeza, me esta mirando, sus ojos dejaron de ser fríos, parecían calidos, pero temerosos, tienes miedo?, dejaste de mirarme, soltaste mi mano y miraste a la puerta, hice lo mismo, ahí estaba Suigetsu

-Que ocurrió? –pregunto Juugo a nuestro compañero-

-Hubo un problema –Suigetsu hablo con voz pausada, parecía apenado- tengo que volver

Luego de esas palabras hubo un silencio sepulcral, observe a Karin, se veía enojada, aunque sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento que ya conocía, tristeza

-Te irás? –pregunto Sasuke intentando ocultar su tristeza con la seriedad de siempre-

-No lo sé.., tengo que pensarlo –dijo saliendo de la habitación-

La tristeza lleno la habitación, todos estábamos igual, por mas que Suigetsu no forme gran parte de mi vida, su alegría y sus burlas serán extrañadas en caso de que se valla, que digo?, en caso, no, seguramente si se va.., no es de las personas que dejarían que otro sufra si el puede hacer algo.., o al menos espero que no lo sea

-Iré con el –dijo Karin saliendo de la habitación-

-Yo.., ee…, permiso –dijo Juugo saliendo y cerrando la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke, y por raro que suene, también mia-

-Tu que crees que hará? –pregunte a Sasuke para cortar el silencio que nos envolvía, el estaba frente a la ventana-

-No lo sé – respondió secamente-

-Tu quieres que se valla? - tal vez no le interesa mucho que se valla, tal vez solo esta así por que pierde un integrante de su equipo, no por que este compañero sea Suigetsu…- ami me preocupa –dije mientras bajaba la cabeza-

-Hmp, desde cuando te importa Suigetsu? –levante la cabeza, estabas mirándome a los ojos con un expresión de enojo en el rostro-

No entendí la razón de tu enojo, seguías mirándome, cerré los ojos intentando pensar en una respuesta, oí que te acercabas a mi seguramente para devolverme a la realidad, para abrirme los ojos y hacer que me encuentre con tu sonrisa arrogante

-Abre los ojos Hinata –dijiste suavemente, obedecí a tu orden, estabas frente a mi, tenías una sonrisa calida pintada en el rostro-

Me asuste un poco al tenerte tan cerca de mi, pero me sentí segura al sentir mi mano envuelta en la tuya, por alguna razón te sonreí

-Luego sabremos que hara el –dijiste con voz autoritaria- además, no pasaste tanto tiempo acá como para tener una relación con el… -enrojecí ante tu comentario, se corto mi respiración, sentí mi cuerpo pesado- Hinata, estás bien? –preguntaste alarmado, comencé a verte borroso- Hinata, Hinata! -oí que me llamabas pero no podía responderte-

Desperté en mi cama, me sentía cansada, me senté sobre la cama y miré a mi alrededor, la habitación estaba a oscuras y no había nadie a mi alrededor, me levante de la cama, tenía puesta mi ropa para mi suerte, aun recordaba cuando Sasuke me cambio, sentí mi rostro hervir, me sacudí la cabeza intentando hacer que mi rostro vuelva a tener el mismo tono de siempre, salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala principal, todos estaban ahí mirando a Suigetsu fijamente

-Que ocurre? –pregunte-

-Suigetsu se va –dijo Sasuke secamente-

Mi rostro antes se veía normal, ahora estaba deprimida, que será de este lugar sin Suigetsu haciendo bromas o comentarios fuera de lugar?, mire a Suigetsu deprimida, no lo conocía mucho, pero lo extrañaría

-Hina-chan! –dijo Suigetsu acercándose a abrazarme- no tienes por que llorar, volveré -subí mi mano a mi rostro, estaba llorando- entiendo que me extrañes por que soy el mejor –Suigetsu se separo de mi y me sonrió, miré a Sasuke, parecía que intentaba asesinar a Suigetsu con los ojos- oye Sasuke, no te pongas celoso, solo me extrañara, no me veas así –dijo con un tono algo alegre- además sabes bien que Hina-chan te quiere a vos –volví a enrojecer, mire a Sasuke, estaba mirándome levemente sonrojado- jaja ven!, ambos se quieren! –djo orgulloso Suigetsu-

-No era que te ivas? –pregunto Sasuke empujando a Suigetsu fuera-

-Los quiero! –saludo nuestro compañero saliendo de la casa-

-Dijo que volvería no? –pregunto Karin, todos asentimos ante su pregunta- cuando lo hará?

-No sabemos –contesto Juugo-

-A que se fue? –pregunte-

-No lo sabemos, dijo que era un secreto, tal vez nos enteraremos cuando vuelva –dijo Sasuke-

-Habrá ocurrido algo malo? –pregunto Karin alarmada-

-Para que llamen a Suigetsu debe de ser así –contesto Sasuke- bueno, cada quien a lo suyo

Pronto la habitación quedo vacía, excepto por Sasuke y yo que nos quedamos mirándonos el uno al otro

-Entonces –hablo Sasuke- tu me quieres? –pregunto con una sonrisa arrogante-

-Etto –me sonroje al instante, debo averiguar como haces para hacer este tipo de preguntas-

Solo me mirabas mientras sonreías arrogante, te acercaste a mi, yo aún estaba parada en medio de la sala, parecía un animal indefenso frente a su presa que estaba a punto de comerla de almuerzo

-Me quieres? –preguntaste ya estando frente a mi-

-Etto, yo –solo pude contestar eso, mire al suelo avergonzada, odio este tipo de preguntas, levantaste mi rostro y me obligaste a verte, como deseo que venga alguien-

-Oígan! –grito Suigetsu entrando a la casa de nuevo, soltaste mi rostro y te distanciaste un poco de mi, que fue eso?- olvide unas cosas –explico, entro a su habitación, desde la sala se pudo oír el grito de felicidad de Karin, a los segundos vimos a Suigetsu caminar por el pasillo con una gran maleta, y se fue por la puerta, otra vez solos..-

Te miré, parecías enojado, mirabas la puerta con el ceño fruncido, mascullaste algo incomprensible y te fuiste a tu habitación, dentro de mi me preguntaba que había pasado en esa sala hace unos pocos minutos, y aún mas dentro mio descubrí que quería asesinar a Suigetsu por interrumpir, que estupideces pienso?, mejor vuelvo a dormir, camino por el pasillo, no importa cuanto tiempo viva acá este pasillo seguirá causándome terror, paso por la habitación de Karin, oigo sollozos, debe ser ella.., me detengo frente a la puerta, no se si debo entrar, toco la puerta con los nudillos, seguro piensa que soy una entrometida

-Soy Hinata, puedo pasar?

La puerta se abrió indicandome que podía pasar, entré, se veía mas vacía la habitación sin Suigetsu, Karin se sentó sobre el borde de la cama

-A que viniste? –pregunto intentando sonar fuerte, aunque por dentro parecía que se quebrara-

-S-solo quiero saber como te sientes.., te oí llorar

-Hmp, no tengo por que decirte lo que siento –dijo entre lagrimas-

Rode los ojos, parece que Sasuke no es el único orgulloso en esta casa..,

_-_Quieres que me valla? –pregunte como si no fuera obvio-

-No, quedate si quieres, pero no te dire si estoy mal..

Me extraño su respuesta, pero me quede, no quiero ver gente triste, y si puedo ayudar lo haré, aunque sea así, además si iba a mi habitación estaría con Sasuke, y con Sasuke no se que puede pasar, miré hacía la ventana, había una gran vista del bosque, era hermoso, era otra tarde de invierno, hacía frio y había viento, pero era hermoso, comencé a recordar los momentos en los que era pequeña y jugaba en la nieve junto a Ino, pero Karin me saco de mis pensamientos con una pregunta..

-Por que no volviste ya a Konoha?

-No lo sé

La verdad es que desde que Sasuke me había raptado habían pasado ya un mes, y ya sabía en que momentos el no estaba, pero por alguna razón no los aproveche, que me ata a quedarme acá?

-Sabes que puedes irte cuando quieras verdad?

-Si lo sé, pero, algo me ata a estar acá, no sé, no.., yo no quiero irme aún

Karin solo sonrió, había dejado de llorar, era una sonrisa bella, me alegraba que se sintiera mejor, pero yo seguía con esa duda, por que estaba acá aún?, ahora mismo podría irme y no lo sabría nadie, pero si vuelvo, que haré?, aguantar los regaños de mi padre y ver que Naruto observe a Sakura, no, no es lo que quiero, prefiero estar acá con los comentarios de Suigetsu, con Juugo y Karin y aunque suene raro con Sasuke

-Te sientes bien Hinata? –pregunto Karin tomándome del hombro-

-Hai, estoy bien –respondí- vas a extrañar mucho a Suigetsu no? –pregunte intentando no pensar a mi vida-

-Si, pero el dijo que volvería, así que estoy feliz –dijiste con tono alegre-

Miré la ventana, ya era de noche, como es posible que pasara tanto tiempo?,ni me dí cuenta.., Karin me pidió que saliera, ella iba a dormir, obedecí y salí de la habitación, ahora no tenía nada que hacer.., entre a mi habitación rogando que Sasuke estuviera dormido, para mi mala suerte el estaba sentado sobre la cama

-Desde cuando eres amiga de Karin? –pregunto-

-No importa –dije-

Solo ví que rodaste los ojos, me acerque a la cama, tenía sueño y quería dormir, me acosté en la cama de espaldas a vos, fue un día largo y triste

-Entonces.. me quieres?

Enrojecí por tercera vez en el día, por que ocurre esto?..


	8. ¿Me voy?

Hi!, bueno acá esta el capítulo ocho, este capítulo es especial por que me esforcé mucho, en que sea 100% SasuHina (no hay otro tema.., a ningún otro personaje le ocurrirá algo que llame la atención, al menos no algo muy llamativo.. ) espero les guste,

Sasuke es una persona orgullosa que no admite lo que siente y Hinata simplemente no tiene idea de lo que siente.., aun que, tal vez tenga una idea, pero aceptarlo será algo que le costará trabajo

Como saben, este es mi primer fic, y cuando comencé a escribirlo tuve varios problemas para definir cuantos capítulos tendría, primero pensé en seis, luego siete, y por último och. No mentira, este no es el ultimo capítulo jaja, pero.., como dije en el primer post el fic tiene pocos capítulo (10) aún no estoy segura, tal vez, tal vez llegué a mas.. aún no lo sé, solo quería avisar =D

Capítulo 8:

-N-no tengo idea de lo que hablas Sasuke –respondí intentando hacer que no ocurra nada-

-Como que no? –pregunto dándome vuelta para que lo mirara, sus ojos eran negros, pero hermosos..- hablo de si me quieres

-Como .. –pensé en decirle ¨amigo¨ pero luego pensé que ni eso somos..- compañero?

-Yo pensaba en otra cosa.. –dijo abrazándome, nuestros rostros estaban enfrentados se veía seguro, orgulloso y sobre todo divertido-

Intente desviar la mirada, pero era imposible, esos ojos me hipnotizaban, sacudo mi cabeza, no puedo, no dejare que me bese, se esta acercando, mi rostro parece un tomate, kuso, piensa Hinata piensa! Solo puede darme la vuelta, pero para mi sorpresa sentí tus labios en mi hombro

-Buenas noches –dijiste luego de terminar de besar mi hombro-

Yo solo me quede en silencio, enrojecida, intente ver tu rostro pero me era imposible, tu seguías abrazándome, y como siempre, por mas que me doliera admitirlo, tus brazos, me hacían sentir segura

Desperté por los rayos de sol que se asomaban por la ventana, estaba apoyada en algo, ese algo se movía, mire para ver de una vez sobre que estaba apoyada, era el pecho de Sasuke, intente levantarme lo mas silenciosamente posible para no despertarlo.., no lo logre, Sasuke me miraba, parecía divertido

-Ohayo –dijiste mientras te levantabas, quedaste sentado en la cama con la vista en mi-

-Ohayo –respondí desanimada-

-Por que tan desanimada? –pregunto divertido- deberías estar feliz

-Por que?, por que Suigetsu se fue o por que estoy acá con tigo –respondí irónica-

-Por que dejaste de tartamudear

Era cierto, desde hace bastante había dejado de tartamudear, había cambiado mucho si me compararan con quien era antes de que el me raptara, una sonrisa se pinto en mi rostro, ahora que lo pienso, soy mas feliz siendo así, estando acá..

-Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes –dijo Sasuke provocando que me sonrojara-

Lo mire de reojo, estaba sonriéndome y sus ojos brillaban, era apuesto, veo su rostro acercarse mas a mi, pero no reacciono, siento sus labios sobre los míos, correspondo el beso, sus labios me saben a algo dulce que no se identificar, el beso continua, se que esta mal, ninguno siente algo por el otro, pero, yo me siento bien estando con el, no es lo mismo que sentía por Naruto, tal vez me este enamorando de el?, no, no puede… o si?, lentamente me separo de el

-Que te ocurre Hinata? –pregunto al ver que ya no estaba besandolo-

-Que sientes por mi?

La pregunta lo dejo pensando, su rostro cambio a uno serio, mas de lo normal, me gustaría saber en que piensa, que le ocurre, por que hace todo esto?, solo me quiere confundir?

-Quieres saber por que lo hago? –asentí ante la pregunta- por que me divierte –declaro con una sonrisa orgullosa, algunas lagrimas se resbalaron por mi rostro- por que lloras?

Que le iba a decir?, que lo quería?, esperen, desde cuando?, por que?

_-Por esa sonrisa, sus ojos, además, el no es malo –hablo mi conciencia-_

-Pero.., el un asesino

_-Y?, tu lo amas y lo sabes… de no ser así no te hubieras dejado hacer lo de hace unas noches.._

-Eso solo fue algo de ese día, no era por sentimientos

_-Si tu lo dices.._

-No solo yo, Sasuke también –recalque-

_-Pero Sasuke tampoco sabe que siente.._

-De que hablas?, es solo diversión para el –admití con angustia a mi misma-

_-El es orgulloso, eso ocurre, pero, __tal vez sienta algo_

-Pero yo no siento nada por el…

-_Si estas tan segura de eso, entonces, por que no te fuiste de aquí aún?, sabes a la perfección en que horarios no esta Sasuke, puedes irte cuando quieras y aún no lo has hecho _

Por mas que me doliera era cierto, sabía muy bien los horarios de la casa, solo me faltaría saber donde estoy, aunque podría averiguarlo, esta decidido!, saldré de aquí en cuanto Sasuke se valla a entrenar con Juugo, entonces, solo quedaremos Karin y yo, solo que Karin no podrá detenerme, mire la habitación, no estaba Sasuke a mi alrededor, es posible que ya se aya ido?

-En que piensas? –me pregunto Sasuke frente a mi, de donde había salido?-

-En nada –respondí al salir de mi asombro- saldrás pronto a entrenar con Juugo verdad?

-No, acabo de ir a ver si quería ir pero me dijo que no se sentía bien… -dijo con un tono de angustia-

Si Sasuke no salía a entrenar con Juugo y Suigetsu no sale, como saldré ahora?, se nota que Kami-sama me detesta…

-Quieres ir al pueblo? –pregunte mirándome a los ojos con una mirada brillante mientras me extendía la mano- quiero salir, Karin aún sigue triste por la partida de Suigetsu y Juugo simplemente no esta bien –

Al ver que no reaccionaba comenzó a decir mi nombre intentando llamar mi atención, pero me era difícil, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos, Sasuke me pidió ir al pueblo, no era el quien me dijo que no podía salir para que la gente no me vea?, la necesidad de aire fresco a de ser mas grande que el ¨capricho¨ de tenerme acá, con el.., por que me quería con el?, por que yo?

-Hinata, Hinata –llamaba el azabache, mientras movía su mano frente a mi de arriba abajo para ver si reaccionaba- Hinata! –grito ya una vez impaciente por mi respuesta- que dices?

-Etto, si, iré

Por alguna razón Sasuke pareció feliz, por mi respuesta, tomo mi mano y me saco rápido de la casa, pero tuvimos que regresar rápido por que en cuanto salimos nos dimos cuenta del pequeño detalle de que ambos estábamos aún con nuestras ropas de dormir, con desgana Sasuke me arrastro de nuevo a la casa

-Sasukeee suéltamee –dije mientras el me agarraba de la mano arrastrándome por la habitación buscando mi ropa-

En un momento se paro en seco, se dio la vuelta quedando frente a mi, en una mano tenía una camisa azul y un pantalón negro y en una silla que estaba al lado colgaba una camisa blanca mas grande y un pantalón negro también mas grande, de alguna forma logro sacarme la remera y pantalón (lo que llevaba puesto por pijama) dejándome solo con la red ninja

-S-sasuke que h-haces? – pregunte roja como un tomate, no pensara en hacerlo o no?-

-Solo estoy cambiándote –respondió con tono monótono mientras me ponía la ropa, que llevaba en su mano-

Una vez sus manos lejos de mi cuerpo me vi de pies a cabeza, si me había puesto la ropa que tenía en la mano, levante la cabeza para agradecerle pero me encontré con un Sasuke quitándose el pantalón, solo pude mirar su cuerpo cubierto únicamente por sus boxers, parte del tiempo me quede viendo como se colocaba la camisa, pero luego volví a la realidad al notar que Sasuke me miraba, pero, parecía, sonrojado?, volteo el rostro y me tomo de la mano de nuevo, note que ya tenía puestas la camisa blanca y el pantalón negro, en medio del pasillo nos encontramos con Karin, tenía los ojos rojos y el rostro demostraba tristeza, _como la ida de una persona te afecta tanto?_, le pregunte si no quería venir con nosotros al pueblo pero dijo que no estaba de ánimos

Aún arrastrándome Sasuke me saco de la casa, me solté de su agarre, estaba cansada que me llevara como si fuera un paquete o una bolsa de papas, me miro asombrado pero luego sonrió y seguimos nuestro camino, durante el recorrido ninguno de los dos cruzo palabra alguna, excepto yo para saber si seguíamos el camino correcto

Por suerte ya llegamos al pueblo, aún no tengo idea de donde estamos y no puedo preguntar por que Sasuke me oiría, si, aún tengo el plan de irme.., tal vez deba esperar, ahora estamos en lo que parece ser un festival, ya era de noche y las luces iluminaban un pasillo que estaba rodeado de puestos, Sasuke miraba a los niños correr feliceses con los mismos ojos vacíos de siempre, siempre quise saber el porque mira todo igual, no le causa alegría ver niños felices con sus familias?

_Niños felices con sus familias_

Lo que el no tuvo ni fue…, siempre que recuerdo haber visto a Sasuke de pequeño estaba serio y con el seño fruncido, el siempre fue así, por que no tuvo una familia que le de amor, que lo cuide y sobre todo que lo ayude, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo ví sonreír, excepto cuando estuvo con migo…, lo mire de reojo, seguía con su expresión sería

-Sasuke –llame su atención frente a un puesto de juegos- quieres jugar? –pregunte mientras sonreía, se que probablemente me valla, pero, por alguna razón quiero que sonría, y si jugar con el lo logra me podré ir mas tranquila que si lo dejo como un infeliz-

-Por que quieres que juegue? –pregunto mirándome seriamente mientras tomaba una pelota para ver si podía embocar-

Tenía muchas ganas de responderle un simple ¨ Q_uiero que sonrías _¨ pero me lo aguante y le dije que era por que quería un oso de peluche que ganabas si podías hacer que la pelota entre en un vaso, por lo habilidoso que es Sasuke de un solo tiro hizo que la pelota entre y el hombre del juego lo mirara extraño, cosa que cambio en cuanto Sasuke lo miro feo.., el hombre le entrego el gran peluche con miedo, y el me lo entrego a mi con una sonrisa pequeña, me sentí feliz de lograr mi cometido, hacer que sonría, pero quería mas, y había mas oportunidades de conseguir lo que quiero, le devolví la sonrisa, el volteo el rostro pero estoy casi segura de haber visto que se sonrojara

-Que mas quieres jugar? –preguntó mientras caminábamos entre la multitud, ya habían pasado algunas horas desde que habíamos llegado, ya casi no había niños, habían mas parejas y grupos de amigos, en mis intentos de hacer que Sasuke sonriera jugamos a casi todos los juegos y yo siempre se lo pedía con la excusa de que quería uno de los peluches, muchos vendedores me dieron pequeños carritos para llevar los peluches, ya tenía como ocho y aún no conseguía que el sonriera de verdad

-Hinata? –llamo Sasuke al ver que no estaba a su lado, yo estaba atrás colocando los peluches de mi ¨carreta¨, se habían caído por que me tropecé con una raíz de árbol, levante la cabeza y note que Sasuke venía hacía mi, sonriendo, me sentí feliz por el, seguí recogiendo los peluches, pero a los pocos segundos había terminado por que el me ayudo a juntarlos-

-Ya es hora de irnos

Solo asentí y me levante del piso, comenzamos a caminar por la poca gente que quedaba, se escuchaban voces de fondo pero no me interesaba, yo estaba feliz, aún no sé la razón…, pero, me siento feliz de que el sonría

-Etto, señorita –llamo mi atención una voz aguda proveniente de una niñita que jalaba de mi pantalón pidiendo mi atención- me regalaría un peluche? –pregunto con una sonrisa-

-Hai –sonreí y le mostre la carreta- elige el que quieras

La niña elijio un peluche que era un neko, muy tierno, pero mi favorito era uno que era un pequeño can con negro y blanco con ojos negros, pronto otros niños se acercaron a pedirme un peluche, yo accedí hasta que solo quedo uno, mi favorito, sonara egoísta tal vez, pero quería que este con migo, quería que fuera solo mío, mire a Sasuke de reojo, estaba sonriendo, pero no era una sonrisa arrogante, ni de victoria y mucho menos falsa, en verdad sonreía, era feliz, y eso me alegraba

_-Esto te ocurre por que lo quieres, si el es feliz tu eres feliz _

Hablo mi conciencia, y tal vez, tal vez era cierto, había una posibilidad de que lo quisiera, pero no como aquel chico frío y arrogante que abandono su aldea.., si no que lo quiero por ser un niño pequeño que alguna vez sonrío


	9. ¿Que es esto?

Capítulo 9:

-Hinata –llamo Sasuke en medio del camino para volver a nuestra casa-

-Que ocurre Sasuke? –pregunte, se veía serio como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban, en que pensara?-

-Recién… -tomaste mi brazo para que parara de caminar, te mire pidiendo una explicación, pero nada, volviste a hablar- por que estabas tan empeñada en hacerme sonreír -

_Se dio cuenta.. _

-Te ves muy triste –respondí como pude, por alguna razón su tristeza me causaba dolor, quería llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos para que el no estuviera mal- solo quería verte sonreír –dije con un hilo de voz-

Sasuke me miro, soltó mi brazo y me abrazo, sentir sus brazos alrededor mío me hacía sentir feliz y segura, correspondí el abrazo, se que parezco una loca abrazando a quien me saco de mi aldea, pero.., el para mi es un niño pequeño.., se acerco a mi oído y susurro un ¨ gracias ¨ , ambos nos separamos y seguimos nuestro camino, en silencio

-Karin! Juugo –llegamos grito Sasuke en cuanto entramos a la casa-

No se oía nada, ambos nos miramos y llegamos a la misma conclusión, deben de estar durmiendo, caminamos por el pasillo aún en silencio, ninguno tenía nada que decir, pero al entrar a nuestra habitación nos sorprendimos bastante

-Hina-chan! Sasuke! –grito Suigetsu tirándose sobre nosotros-

Ambos caímos al piso con Suigetsu arriba nuestro, pero Sasuke lo saco de arriba nuestro mientras murmuraba cosas incomprensibles

-No están felices de verme –pregunto Suigetsu haciendo un puchero-

Me reí un poco por la escena, se lo extrañaba, mire a mis compañeros, Karin estaba mas que feliz y Juugo parecía que se sentía mucho mejor, al igual que Karin parecía que lloraba de la felicidad, luego gire mi cabeza para ver a Sasuke que estaba intentando apartar a Suigetsu para que este no se le vuelva a tirar encima

-Te extrañe por que no me abrazas! –gritaba Suigetsu a Sasuke mientras Karin intentaba apartarlo- Sasuke! –hizo un puchero-

-Baka! –dijo Sasuke dándole un ¨pequeño¨ golpe- comportate

Suigetsu volvió a ser el de siempre, normal, gracioso, idiota y el que hace comentarios inapropiados

-Y donde estuvieron ustedes? –nos pregunto a Sasuke y a mi con una mirada acusadora- cuando llegue no estaban…, que hacian?

-Fuimos a entrenar –mintió Sasuke-

Miré confundida a mi compañero, estaba serió, por que habrá mentido?, todos nos miraban a ambos, se dieron cuenta?, comencé a sudar, si saben que Sasuke miente entonces uno de los dos tendra que explicar y no soy buena haciendolo…

-Hina-chan, te encuentras bien? –pregunto Karin con voz calmada-

-H-hai, estoy bien –respondí con una sonrisa, estaba sorprendida, Karin se preocupo por mi?, es posible que podamos llegar a ser amigas, ojala si, no me haría daño convivir un poco con ella-

-Hina-chan –dijo Suigetsu con voz de niño- podrías preparar algo de comer, tengo hambre –sonrió traviesamente, mire a mi alrededor, todos ,salvo por Sasuke, estaban mirándome con ojitos de perro triste-

-Onegai –dijeron los tres al unísono rodeándome contra la puerta-

-Hai hai, lo haré –dije intentando apartarlos de mi, Sasuke miraba divertido la escena, estaba sonriente y sus ojos brillaban, sonreí, me gusta verlo sonreír-

-Que cocinaras? –pregunto Sasuke entrando a la cocina con su rostro totalmente serio-

-No lo sé –respondí angustiada- que les gusta comer en general? -

-En general comíamos comida quemada de Karin –dijo desanimado- por lo tanto cualquier cosa esta bien, y no, no tenemos un favorito-

-Un pastel?, ahora es la hora del te –dije emocionada, la hora del te es mi favorita, en general cuando Hanabi-chan me visitaba ambas cocinábamos un pastel para ambas, la angustia se apodero de mi rostro, la extrañaba-

-Por que estas triste? –pregunto Sasuke, preocupado-

-Nada nada –intente mentir, cosa que no se me da muy bien que digamos, pero parece que me creyo- y etto, por que dijiste que entrenábamos cuando estuvimos en el pueblo?

Su rostro sonrió traviesamente, no se me ocurre una razón para que lo haya hecho, que nosotros salgamos no significa ningún problema o algo parecido, se acerco a mi y tomo mi rostro en sus manos

-Lo dije por que si decía que estuvimos en el pueblo ellos sacarían conclusiones equivocadas

-Como cuales? –pregunte con inocencia-

En verdad no tenía idea, que se podría imaginar de un chico y una chica saliendo ahí por mi mente paso esa palabra

_Cita _

Enrojecí al instante, Sasuke me sonríe divertido

-Ya entendiste no?, aunque si ocurriera sería un secreto

Al segundo en que termino de decir la frase sentí sus labios sobre los míos, correspondí al beso colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras el me rodeaba la cintura, el beso comenzó a tomar intensidad, sin que me diera cuenta yo estaba en la pared acorralada por Sasuke y el besando mi cuello mientras yo suspiraba, aún no sé que siento por el, tal vez.., este enamorada, pero, el..?

-En que piensas? –pregunto Sasuke mirándome a los ojos frente a mi-

-Que soy para vos? –dije decidida, tal vez, exista la posibilidad, no?-

Se separo de mi dejándome a un brazo de distancia de el, me miro serio, sus ojos brillaban y aúnque no sonriera así parecía

Estuvimos así por varios minutos, sin cruzarnos palabras, Sasuke seguía serio y con los ojos cerrados, el silencio comienza a asustarme, tal vez me equivoque y yo solo soy un juego para el, decepcionada de mi misma baje mi mirada al piso, soy una idiota, me prometí no caer frente a el, y acá estamos, yo avergonzada por llegar a creer que el podría quererme y el acá frente a mi, seguramente con una gran sonrisa ganadora, no quiero verlo, algunas lagrimas resbalan por mi rostro, pero no me interesa, me iré, muevo mis pies para salir de la cocina, siento un mano envolver mi brazo, volteo y me encuentro con Sasuke, siendo serio como siempre, pero con un brillo especial en los ojos

-No se que sos para mi en verdad –dijo con voz serena y apenada- pero me gusta que estés con migo –dijo acercándose para abrazarme, correspondí el abrazo- no sé que somos –continuo hablando- pero, te gustaría estar conmigo? –pregunto con una gran sonrisa-

-Yo también quiero estar contigo –respondí con la misma sonrisa para luego acercarme y besarlo-

Si lo sé, yo, besando a Sasuke Uchiha y el correspondiéndome, lo quiero, quiero que el este feliz, sonría, reemplazar el sufrimiento de su infancia con amor, amor que estoy dispuesta a darle, quiero estar con el


	10. Huida

Capítulo 10: Huida

Pronto ambos nos separamos, Sasuke parecía feliz de estar con migo, sonreía, pero pronto la sonrisa desaparecio y fue reemplazada por una linea recta, mire sus ojos

-Estas triste? –pregunte preocupada-

-Por que no sonreías? –dijo triste-

Ni siquiera yo sé por que me sentía así, estaba angustiada y sentía un hueco en mi corazón

-Que te ocurre Hinata? –pregunto mi… algo, por su voz supe que estaba preocupado, pero, que le podía decir?-

Ni yo tenía idea de que me ocurría, baje mi rostro, debería estar feliz, no diré que el siempre fue el amor de mi vida ni nada, pero esto mas que como si dos enamorados se confesaran sus sentimientos, lo veía mas como una aceptación, el me acepta, y estoy feliz por ello, por que el dejara que yo lo haga feliz, pero, me siento triste aún

-Hina-chan! –grito Suigetsu desde la sala principal- donde esta el pastel?

Reí un poco, se fue por una semana, pero sigue siendo el mismo, mire a Sasuke, estaba preocupado

-Que te preocupa? –pregunte mientras ambos caminábamos por el pasillo con un gran pastel-

-Nada –contesto secamente-

Hay algo raro el día de hoy, me siento muy triste el día de hoy, siento mi corazón helado, y no dejo de pensar en lo que me ocurre

-Hinata –llamo Karin moviendo sus manos frente a mi- estás bien?

-Hai –respondí con una sonrisa falsa, me senté en la mesa de la sala, a mi lado estaba Karin y frente a mi Sasuke y en el medio de la mesa un gran pastel, Suigetsu al lado de Sasuke y Juugo en la punta de la mesa

-Se ve delicioso Hina-chan –dijo Karin-

-Y sabe aún mejor –dijo Suigetsu con partes de pastel alrededor de la boca mientras se tragaba un gran pedazo-

-Baka! –grito Karin-

-Que?

-Límpiate la boca –murmuro –

-Hai hai

A todos les gusto mi pastel, todos comimos sola una porción, ya que Suigetsu se comió casi todo.. , pero igual a todo el mundo le gusto, mire con una gran sonrisa, a ellos, mis compañeros o, tal vez, amigos, me levante de la mesa con el plato, alguien debía lavar

-No Hinata, yo lavare –se ofreció Sasuke-

Por que quiere lavar el?, le di los platos algo confundida, pero, tal vez solo quiere ser amable, si, debe ser eso, camino por el pasillo con algo de miedo, llego a la ultima puerta, entro a la habitación de Sasuke, y también mía, me sonroje mucho por mi pensamiento

-En que piensas? –pregunto Sasuke detrás mio-

-N-nada

Ahora que me fijaba estaba sentada frente a la ventana, me sentía triste, algo me faltaba

-Ya Hinata, que te ocurre? –dijo tomando mi rostro en sus manos, era sorpresivo, el estaba serió y no parecía estar de humor para bromas, quería la verdad-

-M-me siento vacía –dije angustiada-

Sasuke se separo de mi, parecía meditar sobre algo, yo solo podía verlo, oí un suspiro melancólico de parte de Sasuke, lo mire de reojo, estaba mirándome con una mirada triste, camino a la cama y se recostó en ella, me acerque para verlo e intentar que sonriera, pero ya estaba con los ojos cerrados, no quería interrumpirlo, simplemente me recosté a su lado y pensé en lo ocurrido en este día, lo que sentí, el vació que aún sigue en mi hasta quedar dormida

Desperté en la cama de Sasuke y mía, la habitación estaba a oscuras, tantee con los ojos cerrados para buscar a Sasuke, sentía miedo, hoy otra vez desperté con el corazón helado, quiero alguien que me abrace y me diga ¨ todo estará bien ¨ , pero no hay nadie a mi alrededor, otra vez estoy sola

Me levante de la cama con miedo, de nuevo tendré que pasar por el aterrador pasillo, camino por el intentando no llorar

_Algo malo ocurrirá.. _

Llegué a la sala principal, Sasuke estaba ahí sentando en la silla detrás de la mesa, estaba serió, mas que nunca, sus ojos no tenían el brillo que tanto me gustaba ver, eran opacos y sombríos

-O-ocurre algo Sasuke? –pregunte aterrorizada-

-Hmp –me miro a los ojos, dio un suspiro y continuo- sos libre de irte –dijo con voz seca-

Abrí los ojos asombrada, no podía ser, las palabras que estuve deseando durante los primeros días de mi llegada a aquí acaban de ser dichas, pero no me siento feliz, quiero estar acá

-P-pero yo quiero estar acá –dije con una gran sonrisa, baje la cabeza, estaba a punto de llorar-

-Pero yo no quiero que estés aquí -dijo con la voz mas severa que había escuchado en mi vida-

-No quiero –mis lagrimas comenzaron a correr por mi rostro libremente, estaba todo bien, por que hace esto?-

-No se trata de lo que vos quieras… -susurro a mi oído- se trata de mi capricho, o sea tu –dijo tirándome al piso de un golpe- vete –dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción que pronto se fue-

-P-pero, éramos felices –intente, levantarme, pero el golpe me duele.., las lagrimas siguén su recorrido por mi rostro, aún no se por que ocurre esto-

-Ja, eres tonta en verdad –se acerco y se acuclillo frente a mi- solo fuiste un juguete, _mi_ juguete -sonrió orgullosamente de nuevo- si quieres podemos seguir jugando –dijo con tono seductor mientras tomaba mi mano para que me levantara-

-N-no –dije con impotencia mientras retiraba mi mano de la de el- no quiero que juegues con migo –dije entre lagrimas mientras sostenía mi cabeza con las manos, estaba derrotada, todo fue un juego, las sonrisas, el brillo en los ojos, mi preocupación por el, solo un juego-

-Si no quieres volver a jugar, vete , solo te haré daño

Lo ultimo que dijo creo haberlo imaginado solo, no importa, me levante como pude del piso y vi que Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo aparecían por el pasillo

-Que ocurre -pregunto Suigetsu totalmente alarmado-

-Solo me canse de este juguete –dijo Sasuke con voz friá-

-Hinata –dijo Karin con voz apagada y lagrimas en su rostro-

-Sasuke que haces? –pregunto Juugo enojado-

-Solo me deshago de ella –dijo con voz segura y apagada- no tienen nada que hacer acá, váyanse

De un segundo al otro Suigetsu corrió hacía Sasuke apuntándolo con su espada

-Por que le haces daño –grito Suigetsu totalmente enojado en medio de la pelea con espadas, Sasuke había sacado su katana-

No podía seguir viendo esto, Sasuke, alguien a quien quise y me preocupe por que el estuviera feliz, por mas que solo fui un juguete para el aún quiero que sea feliz, no quiero que el este lastimado

-Basta! –grite con lagrimas en los ojos, los chicos pararon la pelea y Karin junto a Juugo me miraron asombrados- no hace falta que peleen, yo llegue a acá por ser el capricho de Sasuke –lo mire indignada, no solo me saco de mi aldea, si no que ahora me quiere lejos, tengo que ser valiente, seguí hablando- si ya no soy su capricho y el quiere que me valla lo hare –dije entre lagrimas pero con voz segura-

-Segura? –pregunto Suigetsu angustiado-

-Hai

-Te extrañaremos –dijo Karin con tono materno-

-Ojala estés bien –dijo Juugo-

-Yo también los extrañaré, los quiero mucho

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que les dije, mire a Sasuke, parecía triste, pero luego cambio su expresión a la de antes, seriedad, frialdad y arrogancia

Salí de la casa, a los pocos minutos de caminar Karin se tiro sobre mi llorando

-No te vallas! –dijo entre lagrimas-

-Karin –murmure aún con pequeñas lagrimas en el rostro-

Nos levantamos del piso pero Karin siguió abrazándome, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro

-Debo irme Karin –dije angustiada-

Ella solo me dio una sonrisa triste, se despidió de mi y me dio un bolso en el que supongo hay cosas que me puedan servir hasta que vuelva a Konoha, luego se fue diciendo la frase ¨ Espero volver a verte ¨

Ahora me quede sola, espere unos minutos esperando que viniera alguien mas, o Sasuke pidiéndome una disculpa o simplemente para desearme suerte, pero solo era una fantasía mía

Camine por el bosque, revice el bolso que me dio Karin, en el hay comida para un semana creo, ropa limpia y un jabon para bañarme, no sé como llegare a Konoha, ni siquiera se donde estoy, pero llegare a Konoha de la forma que sea


	11. Tu felicidad sobre la mia

Capítulo 11: Tu felicidad sobre la mia

Pronto ambos nos separamos, Hinata sonreía, pero pronto la sonrisa se fue y la reemplazo una sonrisa triste, mire sus ojos, parecía que comenzaría a llorar

-Estás triste? –pregunto con su voz inocente-

-Por que no sonreías? –pregunte preocupado-

Desde hace días me he despertado y ella estaba a mi lado llorando en silencio susurrando cosas incomprensibles para mi.. acaso no eres feliz?

-Que te ocurre Hinata? –pregunto preocupado ,si hay algo que pueda hacer por ella lo haré, sonara tonto viniendo de mi, pero, le debo el intento por hacer que yo sonría, y para mi ella se volvió especial-

Bajo su rostro y miro el piso, me sentía un idiota, por que no puedo hacer que ella sonría, si ella lo logro con migo…, no sirbo para estas cosas, aún que, tal vez podría intentarlo, trato de sonreír para que no se preocupe por mi, ojala supiera que es lo que le preocupa

-Hina-chan! –grito con voz infantil Suigetsu- donde esta el pastel? –pregunto-

Ví a Hinata reír, me alegra que Suigetsu haya vuelto, hace reírnos a todos, y por la sonrisa de Hinata vale la pena aguantarlo

-Que te preocupa? –pregunto Hinata mientras caminabamos con un pastel por el pasillo, no le puedo decir que la veo triste, o si?, me preocupa mucho, quiero que sea feliz-

-Nada –conteste con voz seca, estoy enojado, quiero saber que le ocurre, los nervios me matan y saber que no es feliz con migo me deprime-

Ya estabamos en la mesa, Suigetsu miraba el pastel mientras se relamia los labios, Juugo al igual que siempre estaba serió pero sus ojos brillaban, lo parezca o no Juugo ama los dulces…, y Karin pues estaba con Hinata intentando hacer que salga de su trance

-Hinata! –grito ya algo harta Karin de intentar sacar a Hinata de sus pensamientos- estás bien? –pregunto preocupada-

Sinceramente al traer a Hinata a acá nunca se me cruzo por la cabeza la idea de que ella y Karin fueran amigas, o que se llevaran bien, pero no le hace daño tener una amiga, ademas, tal vez Karin sepa la razón del malestar de Hinata

-Hai –respondió Hinata con voz apagada y la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo-

Ya todos estábamos sentados en la mesa, Hinata a mi lado, Karin frente a ella, Suigetsu a su lado y Juugo en la punta y en el medio el pastel, me asombra lo buena cocinera que es Hinata, es un pastel de chocolate, los dulces no me gustan en general, pero, por ella..

-Se ve delicioso Hina-chan –dijo Karin mientras se relamía los labios-

-Y sabe aún mejor –agrego Suigetsu con pedazos de pastel alrededor de la boca, no tiene modales?-

Y ahora el grito de Karin de desaprobación

-Baka! –grito con voz aguda-

-Que? –pregunto Suigetsu sin entender la situación-

-Limpiate la boca –murmuro con voz baja pero no tanto para que Suigetsu la escuchara-

-Hai hai –dijo mi amigo mientras con una servilleta se limpiaba las migas de pastel-

El pastel tal como dijo Suigetsu estaba delicioso, me sigue asombrando Hinata, es especial, pero sigue sin sonreír, o al menos no es sincere

-No Hinata, yo lavare –me ofrecí al ver que ella se levantaba con los platos dispuesta a lavarlos como cada noche-

Me miro sorprendida pero me dio los platos, en realidad no iba a limpiarlos, bueno, lo haría pero no ahora, solo quiero que ella este lejos para hablar con los demas, es probable que sepan algo

-No notan que Hinata esta triste? –pregunte a todos en cuanto Hinata ya estaba en el pasillo, no nos escuchara-

-Si Sasuke –contesto Karin- pero no tengo idea de que le ocurre –dijo angustiada-

-Yo mucho menos –dijo Juugo igual de angustiado-

-Pues no importa que le ocurra! –dijo Suigetsu alegre- sea lo que sea la ayudaremos no? –pregunto, por un momento creí que Hinata no le importaba, suerte que me equivoque-

-Hmp

Camine por el oscuro pasillo, tengo que saber que le ocurre a Hinata, ella es mi.. algo, no sé con seguridad que es, solo sé dos cosas

[i]-Ella me importa

-Haré lo que sea por que sonría[/i]

-En que piensas? –pregunte, ella estaba frente a la ventana, se dio la vuelta, estaba sorprendida por mi llegada, pero cambio su rostro y formo una pequeña sonrisa triste-

-N-nada –tartamudeo, en que pensara?-

-Ya Hinata que te ocurre? –pregunte cansado, odio ver esa sonrisa falsa o triste, quiero que sonría que le falta?, que quiere de mi?, o, acaso no me quiere.., tome su rostro en mis manos y la mire a los ojos, quería la verdad-

-M-me siento vacía –dijo con voz baja, pero aún así la escuche-

Me aparte de ella, estaba enojado, que le puede faltar?, amigos?

[i]Konoha[/i]

Ella puede extrañar ese lugar?, hmp, ahí estuvo toda su vida y a diferencia de mi seguramente ella ahí si tiene algo que la ate a ese lugar, amigos, familia , ojala este equivocado, no quiero que se valla, aún que, su felicidad, no quiero pensar mas en el tema, será mejor que duerma

Abró los ojos con desgana, oí a Hinata murmurar algo, volteo mi rostro para verla, se ve hermosa mientras duerme, inconcientemente sostengo su pelo entre mis manos, ella es hermosa

-Konoha –oígo que dice entre sueños, su rostro muestra preocupación- familia

Esto ultimo lo dijo mientras lloraba, no la puedo ver así, mis temores son ciertos.., extrañas tu hogar.., tal vez debas volver, sin mi, se que esto me dolerá, y es probable que también a ti, y me asegurare de que no quieras volver a verme, así podrás vivir con tu familia sin recordar tus días aquí, sin recordar que solo fuiste un _capricho _mio que nunca me perteneció ni nunca debí tomar, pero por como te tome te irás, por la fuerza, por mas que duela

[CENTER]- ° -[/CENTER]

Desperté, la habitación estaba a oscuras, hoy llovería…, Hinata aún esta dormida, esperare a que despierte y pondré en marcha mi plan, ¨Tu felicidad sobre la mia¨, camine por el pasillo, todos duermen aún.., me senté en la silla frente al pasillo y esperé, pronto aparecerás..

Alfin llegas, parece que sientes miedo, aún que aún no comienzo..

_[i]Presentimiento[/i]_

-O-ocurre algo Sasuke? –preguntas atemorizada-

-Hmp –mire sus ojos, estaba cerca de llorar, pero no, debo apurarme, no quiero verla llorar, solté un suspiro y continué- sos libre de irte –dije con la voz mas fría que tengo-

Me miro con asombro, me duele mucho verte llorar, pero debo ser fuerte ahora, solo necesito que no veas debajo de mi mascara, que no descubras mis penas ni tristezas, no debes ver que por cada palabra me derrumbo

-P-pero yo quiero estar aquí –dijiste con una sonrisa pero luego bajaste el rostro, no quieres que te vea llorar, pero es necesario-

-Pero yo no quiero que estés aquí –dije fríamente-

-No quiero –dijo con voz acortada por las lágrimas-

-No se trata de lo que voz quieras –me acerque a ella y susurre- se trata de mi capricho, o sea tu –dije mientras la tiraba al piso, las lagrimas cubrían su rostro y me mataba verla- si quieres podemos seguir jugando –dije mientras le extendía mi mano para que se levantara, pero como espere la rechazo-

-No –dijo con la voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, se que en Konoha será feliz..- no quiero que juegues con migo –dijo mientras se tomaba la cabeza, que tanto daño le hice?, ella debe volver a Konoha si se queda con migo sufrirá –

-Si no quieres que juegue con tigo vete, solo te haré daño –dije en voz baja para que nadie supiera-

Hinata se levanto de su lugar y a los pocos segundos aparecieron Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo, preocupados y seguramente alarmados por los ruidos de golpes

-Que ocurre? –pregunto Suigetsu, estaba alarmado al igual que todos-

-Solo me canse de este juguete –dije con voz fría-

-Hinata –susurro Karin, que tan amigas se habían vuelto?-

-Sasuke que haces? –pregunto Juugo enojado, de no ser por que yo soy quien lo controla el seguramente ya hubiera saltado sobre mi a matarme-

-Solo me deshago de ella –dije con voz segura y apagada- no tienen nada que hacer acá, váyanse

De un segundo al otro Suigetsu corrió hacía mi apuntándome con su espada

-Por que le haces daño –grito Suigetsu totalmente enojado en medio de la pelea con espadas, yo ya había sacado mi katana, no dejaré que me hagan daño-

Este no es momento de tontas peleas, mientras Suigetsu intentaba atarcarme mire de reojo a Hinata, estaba con el rostro completamente bañado en lagrimas

-Basta! –grito Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos, Suigetsu y yo paramos la pelea y Karin junto a Juugo la miraron asombrados- no hace falta que peleen, yo llegue a acá por ser el capricho de Sasuke –dijo con desprecio en la voz mientras me miraba- si ya no soy su capricho y el quiere que me valla lo hare –dijo entre lagrimas pero con voz segura-

-Segura? –pregunto Suigetsu angustiado-

-Hai

-Te extrañaremos –dijo Karin con tono materno-

-Ojala estés bien –dijo Juugo-

-Yo también los extrañaré, los quiero mucho –dijo con la voz angustiada mientras se iba por la puerta-

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que nos dijo, ella me miro, estaba triste al igual que yo, pero pronto tuve que cambiar mi expresión para que no viera mi trampa

-Sasuke que hiciste? –me grito Karin, primera vez en mi vida que me grita-

-Lo hice por que ella debe estar en Konoha –dije con voz apagada-

Todos cambiaron su expresión de enojo por una mas tranquila, entendieron que solo quería que vuelva a Konoha

-Iré a hablar con ella –dijo Karin-

-No –dije mientras tomaba su brazo para evitar que se fuera- no puedes decirle que lo de recién fue una farsa

Karin me miro con enfado, luego fue al pasillo en el que la perdí por unos segundos de vista, luego aparecio de nuevo con un bolso

-Se lo llevaré a Hinata –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-

Yo acepte, es probable que por un tiempo no tenga idea de donde esta, lo mejor será eso

-Que harás ahora? –pregunto Juugo-

-Vivir como si ella nunca hubiera estado en mi vida…, como debio ser siempre, sin que nos cruzaramos –dije con desgana mientras caminaba a mi habitación-

Desde ahora todo volverá a ser como antes, yo seré el vengador que fui y Hinata rrecuperara la felicidad que tuvo, solo espero que funcione y me olvide


	12. Regreso a casa

Capítulo 12: Regreso a casa

[I]¿Dónde estoy?[/i]

[i] ¿Cómo llegaré a Konoha…?[/i]

Esas mismas preguntas se hacía la peli-azul, a su alrededor había varios arboles, ella no portaba su protector ya que lo había dejado en el hogar de Sasuke, se arrepentía de ello..

Ahora no tenía que hacer, solo le quedaba comida para tres días y algunos cambios de ropa, estaba perdida y sola

-Hinata? –pregunto una voz conocida para ella-

La nombrada se dio la vuelta para verificar que no soñaba, era posible que haya escuchado la voz de quien alguna vez ella amo?

-Naruto-kun! –grito casi llorando, se sentía feliz de haberlo encontrado, se lanzo a sus brazos buscando un gesto de comprensión y cariño-

-Hinata! –el rubio seguía feliz de haber encontrado a su compañera y además de que no lo golpearían de nuevo -

Flash back

El rubio se encontraba en la oficina de la hokage, había dejado que uno de los enemigos de el mundo ninja quien también era su mejor amigo raptara a su compañera que también era una Hyuga

-Tienes idea de lo que hiciste! –grito Kiba que se encontraba a su lado, en cuanto supo que su compañera fue raptada corrió junto a Shino por Naruto y luego a la oficina de la quinta-

-Tranquilo Kiba –ordeno la rubia- Naruto –dijo con voz compasiva- por que rayos la perdiste! –grito enojada mientras sostenía al rubio en el aire-

-Tsunade-sama no debería golpearlo –dijo una peli-rosa que acababa de entrar, miro al rubio con confusión, que había ocurrido ahí?-

-El perdió a Hinata, Sasuke la rapto –dijo Shino que estaba al lado de Kiba-

De un rápido movimiento la peli-rosa arranco a Naruto de las manos de la Hokage y de un segundo al otro el rubio se encontraba volando arriba de la oficina, los presentes miraron a la peli-rosa con miedo y asombro

Un silencio se formo en la habitación, Sakura estaba enojada con el rubio, Tsunade igual, Kiba deseaba tener la fuerza de Sakura para matar a golpes a Naruto y Shino estaba impaciente por saber que se hará al respecto además de golpear al culpable

Minutos después Naruto callo del cielo por el mismo agujero en el techo del que había salido, se reincorporo frente a la quinta esperando a que dijera algo

-Bueno, Naruto, como fue tu responsabilidad tu tendrás que buscarla –ordeno la Hokage- ahora –dijo con voz amenazante-

Naruto no lo pensó dos veces y salio corriendo de la oficina a buscar a su compañera, no sin antes ir por un bolso con comida y ropa y sobre todo recibir amenazas de los del equipo ocho y el genio Hyuga

Fin flash back

-Al fin te encontré Hinata! –decía el rubio emocionado mientras abrazaba a su compañera-

-Naruto-kun -dijo la oji-perla asfixiada- me sueltas?

El rubio hizo una risa nerviosa y solto a la peli-azul, el la veía distinta, mas feliz, no con las sonrisas falsas que siempre tenía, era verdadera, la duda era el porque..?

-Konoha esta lejos? –pregunto la peli-azul luego de haber caminado un rato junto al rubio-

-No, mira –dijo el rubio mientras detenía su andar-

La peli-azul se detuvo también, frente a ella estaba la puerta que indicaba que llego a su hogar

-Re bienvenida –dijo el rubio en broma-

Ambos cruzaron la puerta, ahí estaba todo, nada había cambiado en el tiempo que estuvo con el..

Al cruzar la puerta Hinata estaba sonriente, había vuelto a su hogar.., aún que.., si hubiera sido con la persona que ella quería la sonrisa sería sincera

-Hinata! –gritaron ambos compañeros del equipo ocho mientras corrían a abrazar a su compañera-

[i]¿Cómo estás?

¿Dónde estuviste?

¿Sasuke te hizo algo?

¿Te falta algo?[/I]

Todas esas preguntas salian de los labios de sus compañeros que se preocupaban por ella, se soltó del abrazo y explico que las cosas estuvieron bien, aún que por dentro sabía que solo era una mentira

-Entonces no ocurrió nada? –pregunto la Hokage-

Hinata y Naruto se encontraban en la oficina de la hokage, ella estaba detrás de su escritorio y a su lado Shizune quien sostenía a su puerquito en sus brazos

Hinata solo nego con la cabeza, la quinta miro con sorpresa a la Hyuga, algo ocultaba, su sonrisa era mas falsa que las de Sai, y lo sabía.., pero tal vez lo mejor era no preguntar

-Y tienes una idea de el lugar exacto de donde puede estar Sasuke? –pregunto la rubia-

-Ie –contesto Hinata- no sé donde puede estar –contesto apenada –

La rubia soltó un suspiro, traer devuelta a Sasuke costará mucho mas trabajo del que creía, y que Hinata no supiera nada a pesar de haber sido raptada por el no ayudaba mucho…

-Pueden irse –ordeno la rubia-

Naruto y Hinata salieron de la oficina para encontrarse con sus compañeros de equipo, el equipo de Azuma, y Sakura junto a Sai y el equipo de Gai, incluido su primo y para su sorpresa su hermana pequeña

-Hina-chan! –saludo alegremente la rubia oji-azul mientras abrazaba a su amiga- te extrañe mucho!

-Bienvenida Hinata-sama –dijo Neji cordialmente-

-Hinata! –grito la mas pequeña de los presentes mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor junto a la rubia-

-Hay que festejar que volviste! –dijo Ino alegre-

-Ino-cerda –protesto Sakura- seguro que Hinata quiere descansar al menos un día, recién llega y ya querés que festeje

-Si –contesto la rubia-

-En realidad no me parece una mala idea –dijo Hinata mientras sonreía-

La idea de ir a festejar no le agradaba en realidad, pero aún tenía en su mente los recuerdos de los días viviendo junto al azabache, quería olvidarlo, a el, su cabello, sus ojos, sus besos, pero por mas que quiera que el este con ella, el solo es un cruel recuerdo

-Entonces iremos a Ichiraku-ramen! –grito Naruto alegre como siempre-

-Naruto –chillo la peli-rosa- no puedes vivir siempre de ramen –replico-

-Iremos a la mansion Hyuga –hablo el castaño- Hiashi quiere hablar con tigo –dijo en tono serio a lo que Hanabi asintió con el mismo rostro-

La oji-perla estaba sorprendida, aquel hombre que la obligo a vivir sola y que le dijo que era una desgracia quería hablar con ella..?

Miro a su hermana pequeña, ella parecía preocupada., querrá regañarla? Hacerle daño?, que querrá ese hombre?

-Entonces.., Hiashi hará una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Hinata? –pregunto Sakura-

-Hai –dijo Neji-

-Habra buena comida? –pregunto chouji mientras sonreía imaginando las delicias que podría ofrecer una de las mas importantes familias de Konoha-

-Claro que si! –respondió Naruto –

-Entonces iré –dijo el rellenito del grupo-

-Cuenten con migo! –gritarón los dos rubios presentes con la misma alegría-

-Será un honor ir a una cena de bienvenida por Hinata –dijo Sai con la sonrisa falsa de siempre-

-Yo también iré –dijo la peli-rosa-

-Y yo –dijo Tenten feliz de poder ir a la casa en la que vive su enamorado-

-Que la llama de la juventud arda en nosotros! –grito Lee euforico dando a entender que iría-

-Será problemático pero que mas da –dijo Shikamaru-

El resto de los presentes también aseguraron ir, Hinata junto al resto de los hyugas fueron los primeros en irse de el lugar, si había una fiesta debían prepararla, ademas la peli-azul debía hablar con su padre…

-Y donde estuviste mientras no estabas? –pregunto Hanabi mientras los 3 hyugas caminaban a sus territorios-

Hinata no sabía que responder.., que le diría?, que estuvo viviendo con el vengador/asesino Uchiha? Se le ocurrió mentirle, pero, tarde o temprano y por la boca de otros se enteraría

-Estuve con Sasuke –dijo la peli-azul con tono apagado-

-Con Sasuke Uchiha? –repitio la castaña sorprendida, eso si era impresionante, y mas aún por que estaba viva-, espera –dijo mientras pensaba algo- tuviste una relación amistosa con el? –pregunto inocentemente la pequeña, asombrando a su primo y a la peli-azul-

-Hanabi –hablo el castaño- creo que comienzas a alucinar –respondió en tono de burla el oji-perla-

Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada, su hermana menor había dado justo en el clavo.., solo que fue mas que amistad, o eso le hizó creer, a su mente volvieron los recuerdos de lo ultimo vivido junto a el, otra vez quería llorar


	13. Me alegra que estes junto a mi

Capítulo 13: Yo no soy lo que dices

Una peli-azul se encontraba en la sala de su casa, estaba acostada en el piso mirando el techo, recordando la vida que tuvo junto al azabache.

En unas horas se haría la cena del clan Hyuga, ella debía cambiarse de ropa y arreglarse, aún que no quería.., hablar con su padre solo la hizo sentir peor

Flash back

Hinata había llegado a su antiguo hogar junto a su primo y hermana, Hanabi al entrar al lugar fue directo a su habitación, ella sabía lo que seguía…, no quería oírlo ni mucho menos estar cerca

Neji guió a su prima al despacho de Hiashi, el también sabía lo que ocurriría, mas no podía hacer nada mas que luego ayudar a Hinata

La oji-perla entró al despacho, en el estaba su padre, sentado frente a su escritorio con una expresión seria en el rostro, Hinata temía y se notaba por el movimiento rápido de sus dedos

-Tienes algo que decir Hinata? –pregunto su padre-

-Y-yo –tartamudeo la peli-azul, hacía mucho que no lo hacía.., pero estar frente a ese hombre la aterraba-

-Me pregunto si algún día dejaras de ser la inútil de siempre –murmnuro el padre, pero fue oído por su hija – como es que no sabes en donde se esconde el Uchiha si has sido su prisionera? –pregunto Hiashi enojado, estaba cansado de que su hija fuera como siempre, una inútil-

-N-no sé donde me e-encontraba –dijo Hinata intentando hacerle frente a su padre-

-A ver, eres una hyuga, tienes el byakugan –dijo, y lamentablemente era cierto, con el byakugan podría haber sabido donde estaba, como no lo hizo?- por lo menos sabes si planea algo?

Hinata intento recordar, pero nada, al principio le había hecho esa misma pregunta al azabache, pero este no respondió y siguió con su juego.., juego en el que ella callo creyendolo realidad

-Responde –grito su padre al notar que su hija comenzaba a llorar-

Hinata lloraba, recordaba sus días junto a el, las veces que le dijo que la quería, la noche de la fería.., cuando se ¨confesaron¨ todo, el recuerdo le partía el corazón al ver como sus recuerdos eran quemados y reemplazados por el enojo en el rostro de Sasuke al decirle la verdad.., ella solo era un juguete, su juguete

Hinata seguía en shock recordando mientras su padre estaba mirándola con odio, se atrevía a quedarse ahí parada en su oficina sin decir nada y llorando

El castaño tomo el brazo de su hija y la saco del despacho, estaba furioso, el consejo del clan tenía razón, ella era una deshonra

Hinata se limpio las lágrimas del rostro, Hanabi y Neji bajaron al oír a su hermana y prima llorar, al preguntarle que sucedía ella no contesto, solo formo una amarga sonrisa en el rostro y salio del territorio en el que alguna vez vivio

Camino hacía su nueva casa, pensando en lo que su padre dijo, ella era en verdad inútil

Fin flash back

Se miro en el espejo, usaba un kimono lila con detalles blancos, su pelo se lo ato en una coleta alta, para su gusto ella estaba bien, formo una sonrisa en su rostro, debía estar feliz por estar de nuevo en su hogar no?

Salió de su casa, eran las seis de la tarde, el cielo era de un color rojo mezclado con naranja y rosa, era hermoso

Pronto llego a su antiguo hogar, las decoraciones estaban listas y las mesas llenas de comidas que tenían un aspecto delicioso, vio a su hermana pequeña, ella estaba en una de las mesas redondas sentada junto a Konohamaru y su equipo, le hizo señas para que se le acercara, ella obedeció la orden y fue con ella

-Ocurre algo Onee-chan? –pregunto la niña-

-Soy una inútil? –pregunto con la inocencia que la caracterizaba-

-No, no lo eres –respondió la hermana menor con tono de consuelo mientras la abrazaba- no lo eres

La peli-azul acepto el calido abrazo de su hermana, era muy importante para ella, quería protegerla por ser la pequeña, ella quería ser la fuerte, pero ese papel le toco a su hermanita

-Que momento tan tierno –interrumpió una voz, ambas hermanas se separaron y se encontraron con la castaña secretamente enamorada de Neji-

-Tenten-chan! –grito la oji-perla feliz de ver a su amiga-

-Que linda te ves Hina-chan –dijo la castaña-

La oji-perla se sonrojo por el cumplido, noto la vestimenta de su amiga, un kimono rosa con los bordes marrones y el pelo peinado como siempre, en moñitos

El tiempo paso entre bienvenidas que tenía que dar la oji-perla junto a su hermana menor mientras que Neji le indicaba a cada uno en la mesa en la que debía sentarse, casi todos se sentaron junto a sus compañeros de equipo excepto por Hanabi que se sentó con su hermana en el equipo ocho junto a Shino, Kiba, y Kurenai, si, su padre había invitado a los maestros

-Hinata –dijo Kiba para cortar el silencio, todos prestaron atención al castaño, no era por metidos, pero la fiesta de bienvenida estaba aburrida- por que no dejaron que entre con Akamaru? –pregunto con enojo-

-Acá no se permiten animales –respondió la castaña menor antes que su hermana-

El castaño seguía enojado…, por que no dejaron entrar a su compañero!, era injusto, el hubiera preferido que lo dejaran entrar en lugar de Shino, quien estaba a su lado serio como siempre

-Buenas noches –saludo por fin Hiashi quien estaba en un escenario- me alegra que hallan venido todos –dijo alegre- estamos acá para festejar el regreso de mi hija mayor, Hinata, la próxima heredera del clan –dijo mirando con rabía a su hija mayor, pero la disimulo para no armas alboroto-

Las palabras dejaron asombrada a la peli-azul, ella, aún después de haber sido llamada inútil y deshonra, aún así la elegía para liderar al clan

Los presentes en la mesa se acercaron a ella y la abrazaron, creyendo que era algo bueno, mas solo era un problema, ella no tenía el liderazgo que se necesita

Pidió disculpas y se levanto de la mesa, estaba preocupada y se sentía peor que nunca, no quería ser lider del clan, no era una inútil, solo quería una cosa, que la persona que ella quiere este con ella, aún que sea solo una noche, pero era imposible, por que esa persona de la que se enamoro fue reemplazada por lo que era en realidad, un vengativo al que le gusta jugar

-Onee-chan que te ocurre? –pregunto la pequeña castaña cuando ya ambas estaban el la habitación de Hanabi-

-Nada –dijo entre lágrimas, se limpio las lagrimas y subio su cabeza para sonreirle a su hermana, odiaba que la vean llorar-

-No soy tonta –aclaro la castaña- que te ocurre? –pregunto exigente-

Hanabi comenzaba a impacientarse, su hermana mayor era dulce, tierna, inocente, pero no sabía engañar a alguien, y mucho menos a ella.., se sentó a su lado y la abrazo, esperando que eso ayude en algo

-Hanabi –dijo la mayor mientras secaba las nuevas lagrimas que derramaba- no tienes por que estar aquí, debes volver a la fiesta

-No hasta que vos vuelvas con migo –respondió la pequeña- no me iré sin ti, además la fiesta es por vos –respondió burlonamente provocando una pequeña risa en la peli-azul- que es lo te ocurre? –volvió a preguntar-

-No me siento bien –dijo desanimada-

-Es por que serás la lider del clan? –pregunto la hermana menor-

-Si –mintió la oji-perla, eso no era lo que la entristecía, pero era un parte- no quiero serlo –dijo en tono triste mirando el piso- tu serías mejor lider que yo –dijo-

Hanabi lo pensó por unos minutos, ella siendo la lider?, no era que no pudiera hacerlo, pero simplemente tampoco quería eso…, aún que por su hermana tal vez lo haga, o al menos lo intentaría

-Si quieres…- dijo la pequeña angustiada- yo puedo liderar el clan –dijo intentando alegrar a su hermana-

-Segura? –pregunto la mayor, estaba al borde del llanto, su hermana sería capaz de eso por ella?, Hanabi asintió y al segundo recibió un abrazo de parte de la peli-azul-

-Entonces…, volvemos a la fiesta? –pregunto con la esperanza de que esta dijera que si-

-No estoy de ánimos –respondió-

-Entonces que es lo que verdaderamente te ocurre? –pregunto la castaña- no confías en mi? –pregunto angustiada-

-Si confió –dijo la oji-perla – solo que..

-Solo que? –pregunto ansiosa su hermana-

Hinata respiró hondo y le contó a su hermana lo vivido junto a Sasuke , el principio, el momento en que fue feliz luego de la ¨ confesión ¨ y el triste final

-Entonces tenía razón –declaro victoriosa la castaña-

La habitación quedo en silencio, Hinata pensaba si hizo bien en decirle, no es que desconfiara de ella, solo que, era su secreto..

Hanabi pensaba en ella, su hermana y el daño que le había hecho el Uchiha-baka, como pudo haber hecho eso?, estaba molesta y segura de que si lo veía lo golpearía..

-Bueno..-retomo la conversación Hinata- quieres volver a la fiesta?

Hanabi asintió y guió a la peli-azul a la fiesta nuevamente, esa noche sería en verdad larga para ambas…


	14. ¿Vivir?

Capìtulo 14: Vivir?

-Sasuke –llamo la voz de Karin del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de el- vendrás hoy a comer? –pregunto-

-Ie –dijo en voz baja el pelinegro que se encontraba tirado en su cama viendo el paisaje que se veía desde la ventana-

-Sasuke? –pregunto Karin entrando a la habitación- vendras?

-Te dije que no –murmuro el –

-Gomenasai, no te oí –se disculpo la peli-roja y salio de la habitación en completo silencio-

Así eran las cosas diariamente en la guarida de Taka, Sasuke no hacía nada mas que estar en esa cama viendo el mundo que había afuera a traves de su ventana

_-Ella me odía? –se pregunto internamente el azabache, todos los días era la misma pregunta.. –_

-Karin –hablo Juugo- hoy tampoco vendrá a comer Sasuke?

-Ie –dijo con la cabeza gacha la chica-

-Que podemos hacer por el? –pregunto Juugo mientras miraba la ¨cena¨ con algo de repulsión-

-Para empezar darle una comida decente –dijo Suigetsu gracioso-

-Es una cena decente esta! –grito Karin quien había cocinado-

-Es un pescado quemado –replico Suigetsu-

Como Juugo esperaba Karin comenzo a golpear a su compañero de equipo y pareja, los gritos de furía de parte de Karin eran oídos por el azabache que seguía en la habitación

_-Que son esos gritos? -se pregunto el azabache- es Karin!, por que grita?-_

El azabache se levanto de la cama preocupado por su compañera y por si el resto del equipo estaba bien, corrió rápido por el pasillo

_No perdere a nadie mas! _

Al llegar a la sala donde estaban sus compañeros se sorprendió y se tranquilizo, sus amigos estaban bien, salvo Suigetsu que tenía algunos golpes en el rostro

-Sasuke! –exclamó la pareja al ver a su amigo/lider en la puerta-

Sasuke solo miro la habitación friamente, todo era un completo desastre, la habitación, la comida, su vida

-Estas bien? –pregunto Suigetsu al notar que su amigo no decía ninguna palabra-

-Vayanse de acá –dijo con voz fría-

-Nani? –preguntaron los tres compañeros-

-Que se vayan –volvió a ordenar-

Suigetsu miro con odio a su supuesto mejor amigo.., Juugo se entristecio, no solo por que esta era la desintegración de Taka, si no que volvería a salir el mounstruo que lleva dentro y Karin solo miro comprensivamente la situación y a su lider…, probablemente su vida estaría mejor sin ellos de por medio

Sasuke sabía bien que su vida no estaba bien…, por un momento había tenido lo mas preciado y que nunca tuvo, el amor sincero de otro, mas lo perdió.., por que?, por que no era para el.. el no merecía eso, el amor sincero y puro es algo que no le correspondía a el.. un Uchiha, un asesino, un vengador.

Sus amigos y compañeros tampoco merecían estar con el.. el no tenía ningún derecho en hacer que se entristecieran por que el no comiera ni hiciera nada.. no debían.., al igual que con Hinata, ellos deberían olvidarlo y seguir sus vidas

Suigetsu y Juugo luego de hablar con Karin comprendió que lo mejor era dejar que Sasuke hiciera lo que quiera.. por mas que doliera…

Los tres abandonaron la casa, dejando al azabache solo

Sasuke miro el lugar, todo era un desastre, debía limpiar.. pero para que?, si vivía solo, nunca mas vería a alguien, era dañiño, cruel

Volvió a cruzar el pasillo que lo llevaría a su habitación, abrió la puerta y miro de nuevo el mundo que había afuera, valía la pena salir e intentar vivir de nuevo?

Flash back

-Sasuke –dijo Suigetsu que se encontraba al lado de la cama en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo- no puedes quedarte acá tirado en tu cama como si fueras un vegetal

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hinata se había ido y Sasuke se había convertido de un vengador a un enamorado y cuando ella se fue paso de enamorado a deprimido

-No tienen por que preocuparse por mi –dijo Sasuke-

-Eres nuestro lider –dijo Juugo quien estaba al lado del peli-celeste- y amigo

-No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida aquí –dijo Karin que recién había entrado a la habitación con una vaso de agua y una bandeja de galletas, las cuales por supuesto había comprado- Come algo al menos –rogo mientras dejaba la bandeja con el agua en una de las mesas al lado de la cama-

-Las compraste no? –pregunto Suigetsu para asegurarse de no intoxicar a su amigo deprimido-

Karin solo miro con odio a su pareja y luego a su lider.. hasta donde había llegado el amor de Hinata? Era tanto como para que el olvidara el odio, el orgullo, el deseo de venganza

-Sasuke por favor bebe agua por lo menos –dijo Karin intentando ayudar a su amigo-

-No tengo sed –respondió el azabache-

-Hay algo que quieras? –pregunto Juugo –

Sasuke quiso contestar que lo que quería era una cosa.. o mas bien una persona, esa persona que era dulce y pura.. y el como el idiota que era la dejo ir… aún que para el era lo mejor

-Ie –contesto Sasuke – solo dejenme solo –pidió-

Como el pidió se hizo, sus amigos salieron de la habitación preocupados por como terminaría la vida del azabache

Fin flash back

Sasuke aún miraba la ventana el día afuera era hermoso , era un día soleado, típico de la primavera

_Valía la pena salir e intentar vivir? _

Pero su vida ya estaba arruinada, que podría hacer , salir? Si y luego? No tenía a donde ir mas que ese lugar

-Konoha –la aldea en la que vivio parte de su vida cruzo por su mente.., pero no, no iría… que había ahí para el? Recuerdo de una infancia y de una masacre, solo eso –

Se recosto en su cama y miro el techo, que ocurriría si volviera?, la gente lo aceptaría?, podría tener una vida normal, con misiones., amigos..

_Familia_

El no podría tener una… o si?

No simplemente era imposible


	15. Tentación

Capítulo 15: Tentación

Sasuke miro un reloj al lado de su cama, eran las cinco am, no había dormido en toda la noche, por su mente divagaban distintos pensamientos.. pero todo lo llevaba a dos opciones

Konoha

Morir

Una completamente distinta a la otra..

-Ve a Konoha y deja de lloriquear –murmuro su corazón-si no que harás? Morir acá solo?

-El chico estuvo solo toda su vida –hablo la mente- ademas,volver a ese lugar. El lugar en el que viven los responsables de que estes solo –dijo con odio-

Sasuke estaba confundido ambos tenían razón.. que podría hacer el ahí encerrado? Ver como su vida se va y su cuerpo se deteriora mientras su mente pierde la razón por la soledad, eso no era una opción..

Mas tener que ir ahí.. ver todos los días a los culpables de su desgracia, no podría verlos al rostro, al menos no sin estar cerca de matarlos..

-No debes caer en el vicio de la venganza –hablo su corazón con razón-

Pero si no lo hacía que había para el? Amor? Amistad? Solo eran cosas que alguna vez quiso por ser humano, pero todo eso fue arrastrado por el rió de llanto que el mismo creo esa noche en la que se supo que estaba solo, solo el y un sueño.. matar a cualquiera que sea culpable de la vida que tuvo

-Debes volver a Konoha –dijo su corazón -

-Si lo haces mataras a todos.. –hablo la mente llena de venganza-

-Ahí estan todos –intento convencer su corazón de nuevo- incluso Hinata –dijo-

Los ojos de el se abrieron de sobremanera.. ahí estaba ella, esa chica que hizo que cambiara, que no fuera el vengador , si no un chico que había encontrado a quien lo hacía feliz.. a su manera.., ese tiempo duro poco, pero fue el mejor de su vida..

_Felicidad_

-Claro claro.. eras feliz con ella, pero que harás? Ir a Konoha, aguantar que la gente te trate como basura y luego llorar por ella como si fueras un niño pequeño que perdió un juguete?, -esta vez era su orgullo el que tomo palabra.

-Cierto no puedes hacer eso.. sería degradarse y todo por que? Por una chica –dijo la mente  
Era cierto… incluso el lo consideraba estúpido dicho con esas palabras.. que haría el azabache? Ir por la única chica por la que sintió algo en contra de su mente.. u oír al orgullo y quedarse a ver como pasa su vida frente a el…

-No hace falta esperar para morir.. –hablo su mente- solo debes buscar tu katana…

_Tentación_

Hinata se encontraba tirada en su cama boca arriba.. lo vivido la noche anterior le dolía.. ahora que era conciente de ello..

Flash back

Hanabi y Hinata acababan de bajar de su habitación luego de que la peli-azul le contara a su hermanita lo ocurrido con el azabache, ambas se sentaron en los lugares que le fueron asignados junto al equipo de la mayor

-De que hablaron? –pregunto Kiba.

-No seas chismoso –dijo el de gafas negras luego de golpear a su compañero.

-Me dolió –murmuro el castaño.

Kurenai miraba la escena, ellos eran como sus hijos casi.. sonrio de forma maternal

-Hinata.. –dijo Kurenai captando la atención de la nombrada- es para ti una sorpresa que seas la futura líder del clan? –pregunto.

-Si –dijo la oji-perla sonrojada.

Luego de eso nadie hablo de nuevo en la mesa, la música sonaba, se veía a varias personas bailando en parejas entre ellos estaban Neji y Tenten, ambos con grandes sonrisas y la pareja de su ¨amor¨ de la infancia y Sakura

Hinata miraba a sus compañeros y a Gai-sensei bailar al ritmo de la música lenta, excepto por el ultimo que Hinata no descifraba si bailaba o practicaba taijutsu.., pero aparte de eso todo era normal..

-Hinata –llamo la voz de Kiba- quieres bailar? –pregunto mientras ofrecía su mano y extendía la otra al centro del salon.

-H-hai –dijo Hinata sonrojada mientras tomaba la mano del castaño.

Kiba tomo a Hinata de la cintura y viceversa, la música sonaba y Hinata bailaba tranquila con su amigo, solo que este tenía otra idea de que lo que era para ella

-Vamos a tomar algo –dijo Kiba en medio del baile.

Hinata acepto ya que estaba cansada de bailar y necesitaba beber algo

Se sentaron en la mesa de antes, Kurenai bailaba con Azuma y Shino había desaparecido, Kiba tomo una botella de una bebida que no supo exactamente que era pero fue lo primero que encontró

Ambos se sirvieron de ese liquido parecido al jugo de manzana solo que su sabor era muy diferente, vaso tras vaso era acompañado de risas y comentarios incoherentes

-H-hinata quieres s-salir con migo ma hip mañana? –pregunto el castaño entre hip's.

-Claro –dijo la oji-perla con una gran sonrisa confundida por el alcohol.

Fin flash back

Hinata miraba el techo, que le diría a Kiba cuando fuera a buscarla? Que no podía por que era su amiga y no le correspondía.. claro, esa era una parte de la verdad la otra no hacía falta decirla, pero si la odiaba por rechazarlo?, una parte de ella se intentaba convencer de ir y la otra le decía que Kiba no la odiaría.. todo era confuso, por dentro su cabeza daba vueltas mientras maldecía al tonto liquido ese.. y extrañaba a cierto azabache

__

Una peli-roja, un peli-naranja y un chico pez estaban en una aldea de quien sabe donde trabajando

-Tonto granjero –murmuro Karin mientras arrancaba unas hiervas de la tierra.

-Estamos acá por que perdiste el mapa así que es tu culpa –ataco Suigetsu.

-Tranquilos –dijo Juugo- estamos acá por que ademas de que la de anteojos perdió el mapa y el chico pez perdió la brujula y ademas en medio de la noche se nos apareció un viejo ofreciendonos un trabajo y aceptamos, por eso estamos acá –dijo casi gritando

Karin y Suigetsu miraron a su compañero.. el calor comenzaba a hacerle daño, por mas que era verdad lo que dijo no era exactamente así..

Flash back

-Entonces a donde iremos? –pregunto Juugo luego de haber salido los tres de su antiguo hogar.

-No tengo idea –dijeron Suigetsu y Karin a la vez.

-Caminemos hasta encontrar una aldea o algo –dijo la peli-roja.

Los otros dos aceptaron la proposición de ella mas ninguno tenia idea de donde había una o a que distaría

-Si no me dan agua no seguiré! –dijo el chico pez mientras se recargaba en un arbol.

-Suigetsu –dijo el peli-naranja en tono amenazante.

-Que?, me estoy deshidratando, soy parecido a un pez, quiero agua! –grito el chico afectado por el calor y la falta de agua.

-Deja de gritar tendrás agua en cuanto encontremos una aldea –dijo la peli-roja mientras agarraba a Suigtsu de la ropa- Sigamos –ordeno al peli-naranja que la siguió sin decir nada

En mitad de la noche los tres pararon de caminar y decidieron dormirse donde estaban, en medio de un pastizal, ya que habían perdido todo en quien sabe donde no tenían nada, simplemente se echaron en el piso y durmieron hasta que unos pasos que se acercaban los despertaron

-Que es eso? –pregunto Juugo.

-Solo es un hombre –dijo Karin- vuelvan a dormir

Los minutos pasaban y todo estaba en silencio..

-Quienes son ustedes y que hacen aquí? –dijo una voz de un hombre mayor.

Los tres se despertaron y miraron al hombre

-Bueno no me importa quienes sean –hablo el hombre ya que ninguno de los tres hablaba- trabajaran en mi granja- ordeno.

Fin flash back

-Podriamos matar a ese hombre e irnos de aquí –dijo la peli-roja.

-No debemos matar sin razón –dijo Juugo.

Al resto del equipo se le cruzo una palabra por la mente

_Ironía_

-Entonces que haremos? –pregunto el chico pez.

-Esperar a que se muera pronto y ya –dijo para terminar la discusión y seguír su trabajo.

Fin del capítulo 15


	16. ¿El momento justo?

Hi!, luego de mucho tiempo y contiis pequeñas al fin traje una continuación normal x3, espero les guste =D y sigan leyendo

Capítulo 16: El momento justo?

Sasuke se levanto del sillón en el que había pasado la noche, miro la habitación y encontró ese objeto brillante, ya sabía que debía hacer aún que le costo mucho decidirlo, camino unos pasos y tomo su katana, la decisión estaba tomada

Una peli-azul suspiro cansada frente al espejo mientras miraba su reflejo, vestía un vestido lila con unas sandalias blancas, no se arreglo demasiado ya que ella no quería esa cita.., pero era su amigo no quería lastimarlo, solo tendría la cita y listo nada mas

La puerta de su habitación se abrió y detrás de ella apareció su hermana menor quien aún tenía puesto su pijama a pesar de ser el mediodia

-Onee-chan, llego Kiba –anunció sin animo, ella sabía que su hermana no quería salir con el.

Hinata miro a su hermana, luego su reflejo y salió de su habitación para bajar las escaleras y encontrarse con su amigo y compañero de equipo, Kiba, este vestía una campera marrón y un pantalón negro

-Hola Hinata –saludo alegre como siempre.

-Hola –saludo tímidamente, no estaba de ánimos.

-Vamos? –pregunto Kiba mientras extendía una mano y hacía un ademán de salir con la otra.

-Hai –dijo ella mientras tomaba su mano- a donde iremos? –pregunto intentando ver el lado positivo de las cosas.

-A donde quieres ir? –pregunto.

Hinata lo pensó un rato, el único lugar en el que quería estar era en su casa, encerrada y probablemente llorando, mas estaba en una cita, debía sonreír no?

-Solo quiero caminar –dijo intentando sonar feliz o si quiera bien, pero no era fácil engañar a su amigo.

-Estas bien? –pregunto Kiba preocupado.

-Si si estoy bien –mintió ella con una gran sonrisa mientras movía sus manos y cabeza de un lado al otro negando las cosas.

Kiba miro a su amiga por unos segundos.. algo andaba mal.. o tal vez era su imaginación.. sea lo que sea no intervendría, el quería que ella este feliz, sea como sea

-Kiba, Hinata? –pregunto una voz detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con Naruto quien estaba tomado de la mano con Sakura- hola! –saludo animosamente mientras sonreía- que hacen aquí?

-N-nosotros –Hinata estaba por contestar, pero Kiba se apresuro.

-Estamos en una cita-dijo Kiba alegre.

-Felicidades! –grito Naruto alegre mientras los abrazaba a ambos.

Hinata estaba mas que sonrojada, no le gustaba hasta ahora como iban las cosas, quería desaparecer

-Y a donde iban? –pregunto Sakura.

-Aún no lo sabemos –dijo el castaño mientras rascaba su nuca.

-Quieren venir con nosotros a Ichiraku ramen? –pregunto el rubio.

Al castaño le pareció una buena idea, miro a su acompañante, esta asintió

-Claro que iremos –dijo alegre.

Los cuatro fueron al lugar, Naruto estaba alegre como siempre, ademas le encantaba la idea de pasar tiempo con sus amigos, Sakura estaba feliz de acompañar a Naruto a comer, Kiba también estaba feliz, la cita iba bien por ahora.., y Hinata simplemente quería irse

Ambas parejas ya estaban sentadas con un plato de ramen frente a ellos, excepto por Naruto que de alguna forma ya se había terminado su primer plato y ya tenía el segundo en frente

Kiba comía casi al ritmo de Naruto sin percatarse de que Hinata aún no había siquiera provado el plato

-Hinata no vas a comer? –pregunto al notarlo.

-Ie, no tengo hambre –dijo ella con una tímida sonrisa.

-Puedo comer tu plato? –pregunto Naruto mientras extendía sus palillos al plato.

-Baka! –grito Sakura mientras lo golpeaba- no seas glotón

-Incluso mientras salimos me golpeas –murmuro el rubio mientras se sobaba el golpe.

-Si dejaras de decir idioteces.. –dijo la peli-rosa defendiendo sus acciones.

Hinata reía en voz baja por la comedía, Kiba miraba a su pareja, ya no se veía triste o desanimada, sonrió

Todos, incluyendo a Hinata, ya habían terminado de comer y ya habían pagado, ahora que hacían?, pasear?

-Inuzuka kiba –llamo un anbu- lo llama la hokague para una misión

Luego de avisar al castaño el anbu desaparecio en una nube de humo, el miro a Hinata mitad de una cita.. que momento no?

-Etto, Hinata debo irme –dijo el castaño.

-Si quieres te acompaño –dijo con una sonrisa, estaba interesada por la misión que le asignarían, además cabía la posibilidad de que esa misión incluyera a ese peli-negro que extrañaba.

-Si tu quieres –dijo el castaño extrañado por la actitud de ella.

-Etto, nosotros nos vamos –dijo Sakura- nos vemos –dijo saludando, Naruto también saludo con la mano y la siguió.

El castaño y la peli-azul caminaron apurados a la torre para encontrarse a Tsunade, esta estaba rodeada de papeles, a su lado estaba Shizune sosteniendo a Tonton y frente al escritorio se encontraba Ino

-Tsunade-sama? –llamo la peli-azul en cuanto los dos entraron a la oficina.

-Hinata que haces aquí no te mande a llamar.. bueno no importa –dijo la rubia- Kiba, Ino, nos avisaron de un granjero de las afuera del pais del fuego que fue brutalmente asesinado por tres desconocidos, los presentes dijeron que eran dos hombres y una mujer y que trabajaban para el pero uno de ellos perdió el control y lo mato, lo que debes hacer es buscarlos, sus nombres son Suigetsu Hōzuki, Karin y Juugo

Hinata al oír esos nombres se exalto..

_-Serán?, no no pueden ser ellos.., ellos estaban con Sasuke.. lo dejaron?, no eso no tiene sentido.., Sasuke los habrá obligado a irse? Es mas posible.. –_la peli-azul buscaba una razón mientras rogaba que Kiba e Ino no tuvieran como mision matarlos, solo buscarlos

-Deben buscarlos y traerlos aquí vivos –ordeno la hokage- salen en una hora

-Hai –dijeron el castaño y la rubia a la vez.

Los tres salieron del lugar, Hinata preocupada por sus amigos y Kiba pensando en su mision

-Kiba, nos vemos en una hora en la puerta –dijo Ino para luego marcharse.

-Hinata –llamo Kiba- luego pasaré por tu casa para despedirme debo preparar las cosas para la misión, nos vemos –saludo con la mano y se fue hacía su casa.

La oji-perla miro la dirección en la que su amigo se fue y luego partió a su casa, ahora estaba preocupada por sus amigos.. debía hablar con alguien.., alguien que supiera lo de ella y Sasuke

_Hanabi_

Su hermana pequeña, ella lo sabía, con ella podía hablar. Corrió a su casa, estaba deprimida, preocupada y nerviosa, entro a su casa, en la puerta apareció Neji

-Como le fue en su cita con Kiba? –pregunto intentando ser formal.

-Etto, bien –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa- donde esta Hanabi-chan? –pregunto mientras miraba el lugar en busca de su hermana.

-Hanabi salió –dijo el castaño mientras sonreía.

Hinata miro a su primo, si ella no estaba.. a quien le diría? Sakura?, no.. si le decía era probable que le dijera a Naruto y Naruto fuera por el, pero ella no tenía idea de donde esta.., de pronto se le ocurrió.., Neji, su primo, una persona en la que podía confiar.. aún que existía el riesgo de que le dijera a su padre y este la regañara por además de no decirle haber tenido una relación con el oji-negro y encima no haber tenido información sobre el.. era un riesgo.. pero valía la pena

-Neji, si te pido que guardes un secreto lo harías? –pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa, su primo asintió- prometes no decirle a otou-san? –pregunto de nuevo, su primo volvió a asentir.

-_A que viene tanta pregunta?, que me quiere decir?..-_se preguntaba el castaño internamente.

-Ven –Hinata tomo la mano de Neji y lo guió a la mesa del comedor, se sento en una de las sillas y a el lo invito a sentarse frente a ella- Bueno, recuerdas mientras estuve desaparecida estuve con Sasuke y al volver Hanabi me pregunto si había tenido una relación amistosa con el? –al terminar de hablar noto lo caliente que sentía su rostro, era un tema ya de por si vergonzoso, hablarle a su primo era peor, Neji asintió y espero a que continuara hablando- bueno, mientras estuve con el nosotros.. –ahora debía elegir las palabras adecuadas- nos hicimos amigos –dijo con una sonrisa falsa, mejor decirle que eran amigos a que se acostaron y estuvo enamorada de el no?- y luego me trato mal y me fui

Neji miraba sorprendido a su prima, todo esto había ocurrido y el no tenía idea y se supone que debe protegerla? Se recrimino a si mismo, era un pésimo primo y protector

-Bueno el punto es que me fui, luego volví a aquí y todo iba normal, aún que me siento mal por que lo extraño y también extraño a su equipo, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo, pero hoy durante la cita apareció un anbu y le dijo a Kiba que tenía una mision, fuímos con la Hokage y ella dijo que ellos tres habían asesinado a un campesino y le ordenaron a el e Ino ir por ellos y traerlos vivos y temo si alguno de ellos sufre algún daño –dijo por fin la peli-azul, el aire se le había agotado pero ya había terminado.

Neji miro a su prima, entendía como estaba, la abrazo, no podía hacer mas que eso, era inevitable que fueran por el equipo de Sasuke, y con Sasuke, pues si ella no sabía nada de el mucho menos el

-Que puedo hacer? –pregunto Hinata casi llorando- no quiero que les hagan daño

-Al equipo de Sasuke o a Ino y Kiba? –pregunto Neji confundido.

-Ambos –dijo Hinata aún llorando.

En medio del llanto se oyeron tres toques en la puerta

_-Ha de ser Kiba _–pensó Hinata, se separo de su primo, se limpio las lagrimas del rostro y salió a recibir a su amigo.

-Hinata, estuviste llorando? –pregunto al notar lo rojo que estaban sus ojos.

-No –dijo con la voz calmada intentando simular lo ocurrido.

-Etto, bueno vengo a despedirme, no sé cuanto durara la misión –dijo, sin que Hinata se diera cuenta este la tomo de la cintura y comenzó a besarla, un beso que por mas que era tierno por parte de Kiba Hinata no lo correspondía.

Kiba se separo de ella y se fue dejando a Hinata algo enojada

Ninguno de los dos supo que esto era observado por alguien..

-Te lo dije, no te recuerda –recriminó su mente-


	17. Comienzo

Capítulo 17: Comienzo

Sasuke miraba atónito a la mujer que amaba, cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que el ya no estaba a su lado?.. eso no importaba.., lo importante era ese chico perro que en poco tiempo ya estaba en el corazón de Hinata

Todo eso eran pensamientos del azabache producidos por los celos.., la realidad era que Hinata no sentía nada por Kiba mas que amistad y Kiba tal vez tenía otra intención pero no era algo de que preocuparse

-Sasuke? –pregunto una voz detrás de el, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Naruto, su hermano/rival.. esperen, Naruto lo había visto..

-Mierda!, me atraparon.. que hago? Espera Sasuke no pierdas la calma y mucho menos el orgullo.. bueno si el me vío y Hinata esta aquí no me queda de otra… -razono el azabache mientras se levantaba de entre los arbustos en los que espiaba a la peli-azul.

-Sasuke? –volvió a preguntar el rubió.

-Naruto –dijo el oji-negro con voz áspera.

-Volverás a la aldea? –pregunto con voz apagada temiendo que solo estuviera espiando la aldea.

-Si –dijo el azabache cortante.

-Ya era hora! –grito animoso el rubio mientras lo abrazaba, el azabache intentaba apartarlo sin éxito, el rubio estaba gritando de la felicidad que sentía.., pero ambos estaban sumergidos en el momento que ninguno sabía que una peli-azul los miraba asombrada y sonrojada por la llegada de Sasuke.

-Sasuke –dudo si llamarlo ¨kun¨- Sasuke-san? –pregunto mas algo para que la oyeran, Sasuke se dio la vuelta, ahí estaba la razón por la que volvía.., sonrojada y tímida como la recordaba.

-Hinata –dijo el rubio mientras soltaba a su amigo quien se sintió aliviado- mira quien ha vuelto! –dijo mientras lo señalaba- debemos avisarle a Tsunade! –recordó el rubió mientras miraba la torre.

-Hai hai –dijo Sasuke algo enojado.

-_Te lo dije.. no eres nada para ella_ –murmuro su mente.. y para desgracia del azabache parecía cierto.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata –saludo Naruto con una gran sonrisa- vamos Sasuke debemos avisarle a la vieja Tsunade que viniste –dijo mientras arrastraba a su amigo a la torre.

Hinata miro a Sasuke y al rubio alejarse, estaba confundida.. que hacía Sasuke ahí? Por que no estaba su equipo con el? O mas importante por que había vuelto? El en verdad quería volver..?, Todas esas preguntas rondaban por la cabeza confundida de la oji-perla, esta entró a su casa con el rostro sorprendido, cosa que alarmo a su primo que la esperaba en la mesa en donde antes habían conversado

-Hinata-sama, se encuentra bien? –pregunto mientras la ayudaba a sentarse, esta estaba en una especie de shock.

-S-sasuke –tartamudeo.

-Que tiene el? -pregunto Neji, Hinata estaba sentada frente a el inmóvil- el murió? –pregunto intentando adivinar?, Hinata negó con la cabeza- la hokage lo mando a matar? –Hinata volvió a negar- e-el volvió? –pregunto, Hinata asintió.

Neji miro por un rato a su prima, entendía, estaba confundida, el como primo y protector de la rama principal debía ayudar en lo que sea a Hinata, pero algo le preocupaba

-Que hace el aquí? –se pregunto el castaño mirando la ventana.

Sasuke miraba la oficina de la hokage, era un desastre.. papeles por todos lados, botellas de sake vacias tiradas por el piso y varios objetos rotos, al lado de la hokage estaba su ayudante, una castaña que sostenía un puerco al que llamaba ¨Ton ton¨

-Entonces.. Uchiha Sasuke –hablo la rubia- quieres volver a la aldea y ser ninja? –pregunto.

Sasuke solo asintió

La rubia miro con dudas al peli-negro, tenerlo en la aldea de su lado era algo bueno ya que conocía el poder de el.. pero existía la posibilidad de que solo fuera una trampa.. un espía…

-Sasuke eres bienvenido en la aldea –dijo la rubia, Naruto, quien estaba al lado de Sasuke festejo dando pequeños saltos en su lugar- pero –todo quedo en silencio, Naruto dejo de saltar y miro a Tsunade.. que condición tendrá?- Naruto deberá estar con tigo las veinticuatro horas para vigilarte durante los próximos dos meses –ordeno la rubia, sus ojos y su voz, todo demostraba determinación y lo peor, si no cumplía su orden era bien sabido que terminaría bajo tierra, vivo o muerto- retírense! –dijo al notar que ninguno de los dos se iba, ambos estaban sorprendidos…

Los dos fueron empujados fuera de la oficina, pero no le molesto a ninguno, ambos estaban concentrados en lo que dijo la mujer, todo el día juntos

-Pasare todo el día junto al dobe? –pregunto al aire el azabache.. eso no terminaría nada bien..

-Vamos a festejar que has vuelto Sasuke! –dijo el rubio con la sonrisa alegre que lo caracterizaba- iremos a Ichiraku ramen! Y debemos decirle a Sakura.. se alegrara de verte.. y Kakashi-sensei! –el rubio seguía haciendo una lista mental de las personas a las que debía avisarles.. pero Sasuke no prestaba atención

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-_Bueno, que harás ahora?_ –pregunto la mente- _ya estas en Konoha que sigue?_ –pregunto.

-_Hablar con Hinata y _conquistarla –hablo el corazón.

-_Que? No me vengas con esas _–murmuro su mente-

-_Y si no es eso que es genio?_ –dijo el corazón enojado.. ninguno de los dos entendía como era que convivían en un cuerpo.

-_Buscarse a otra.., es lo mas lógico_ –dijo.

-_SI, claro.. cual? _–pregunto sarcástico el corazón-

-S_akura _–dijo la mente orgullosa.

-_Ella esta con Naruto idiota_ –murmuro el corazón enojado.

-_Entonces Ino_

-_El no se enamora fácil y lo mas importante esta enamorado de Hinata por que no me escuchas_– se quejo.. la mente había perdido la batalla.

-_Bueno ya veremos que hacemos con eso!, ahora debemos preocuparnos por el dobe –_murmuro.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Entonces viviré con tigo? –pregunto el azabache mientras ambos caminaban a la casa del dobe luego de comer en Ichiraku ramen.

-Si –dijo Naruto alegre.

-En el mismo departamento? –pregunto el azabache.

-Si –volvió a responder- esta es mi casa –dijo Naruto orgulloso mientras abría la puerta del lugar, en ella se veía una cama, una puerta que daba entrada al baño y al fondo una cocina…

-Naruto -llamo el azabache- no es un poco pequeño para los dos? –pregunto mirando el lugar.

-Dos? –pregunto una suave voz detrás de ellos, ambos se dieron la vuelta.. era Sakura.

-Etto, me olvide de decirte Sakura vive con migo –admitió, ambos involucrados se sonrojaron.

-Naruto.. es imposible que los tres vivamos acá! –grito el azabache algo cansado.. en verdad creían que los tres serían capaces de vivir en lo que podría ser una casa para ratones.

-Tranquilo Sasuke –dijo Naruto intentando tranquilizar a su amigo, aún que tenía razón.

-Etto, Naruto, yo puedo volver a mi casa –ofreció Sakura con una sonrisa.

Naruto acepto de mala gana, no le gustaba mucho la idea, aún que siempre podía salir con ella de día..

-_Ahora que lo pienso.. si debo estar con Sasuke.. el me acompañara a mis citas con Sakura?_ –pensó Naruto seriamente.

-No! De ninguna forma seremos un trió! –grito Naruto a los cuatro vientos dejando a Sasuke y Sakura desconcertados.

-De que hablas Naruto? –pregunto Sakura.

-Sasuke debe buscarse otra persona que lo vigile –dijo con decisión.

-Pero cual es el problema? –pregunto Sakura aún sin entender.

Sasuke miraba como su amigo enloquecía y decía ideas de un futuro que era imposible mientras Sakura intentaba tranquilizarlo,

-_Al dobe le hizo daño el ramen.. _–la única explicación que se cruzaba por la mente del azabache por el extraño comportamiento de su amigo.

-Vamos Sasuke, buscaremos a otro que te vigile o que sea menor el tiempo que debas pasar con migo –dijo Naruto mientras tomaba a Sasuke para arrastrarlo de nuevo a la torre hokage.

-Entonces quieren cambiar de vigilante o menos tiempo? –pregunto la hokage mientras miraba a ambos involucrados…

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hinata se encontraba recostada en su cama, con la cara hundida en la almohada, la persona que ama esta en la misma aldea, ella no podría verlo a la cara luego de lo ocurrido, si quiera hablar con el.., estaba enojada? No… era difícil enojarla.. pero por que no quería verlo?.. ya no lo amaba?


	18. Intercambió de Papeles

Capítulo 18: Papeles

Una peli-azul caminaba tranquila a la oficina de la hokage, la habían llamado, entro a la oficina, todo era normal, botellas de sake vacias tiradas por el piso, papeles que los acompañaban, Shizune firmemente parada al lado del escritorio de Tsunade sosteniendo a Tonton y la rubia sentada en su escritorio, lo diferente era la persona que HInata veía de espaldas, se acerco al lado de la persona rogando que no fuera el..

Sasuke al lado de Hinata y ambos estaban frente al escritorio de la hokage, ambos rogaban que los hubieran llamado para misiones distintas.., pero al destino le gusta jugar con la gente

-Bueno, los llame por que el anterior encargado de vigilar a Sasuke renunció, por lo tanto Hinata sos la nueva encargada –anunció la hokage.

Hinata salió de la oficina, enojada, con quien? Tal vez con la suerte de su vida.., tener que cuidar de la persona a quien menos deseaba ver

-Hinata! –llamo Sasuke luego de salir de la oficina, miro de un lado a otro, sonrió de lado al notar que estaba bajo un árbol abrazando sus piernas haciendo un puchero.

-Por que hiciste eso? –pregunto Sasuke luego de sentarse a su lado.

-No quiero verte –dijo sin mirarle aún haciendo un puchero.

Sasuke no tenía nada que decir, miro a su compañera, esta seguía mirando a otro lado

¿Sigué enojada con migo? –se preguntaba el azabache.

-Por que lo hiciste? –pregunto luego Hinata.

Sasuke no podía decirle que era para que se fuera.., además.. como reaccionaría? No.., no debía contestar, al menos no por ahora.. tal vez sería mejor esperar

-Bueno no me importa –dijo Hinata- que quieres hacer? –pregunto mirándolo enojada.

El azabache aún miraba a su acompañante asombrado, esta persona no era Hinata, como pudo cambiar de su forma tímida a esto..? o mas importante, por que el tímido era el?

Hinata al ver que Sasuke no contestaba comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque, Sasuke la siguió

-A donde vamos? –pregunto Sasuke.

Hinata no contesto, no quería hablarle, si no fuera por que debe cuidar de el seguramente lo evitaría toda su vida

Sasuke seguía a Hinata. Sin decir palabras quería disculpase, pero de que le serviría? Ella le creería? No lo mas posible es que no, y en caso de hacerlo las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad?

-Hinata, que sientes por mi? –pregunto Sasuke luego de darse cuenta de que actuaba como un idiota al no hacer nada.

Hinata no dijo nada y siguió caminando como si nada, Sasuke corrió a su lado, no estaba sonrojada ni nerviosa, nada..

_-[i]Me habrá olvidado?[/i] –se pregunto a el mismo._

_-[i]La trataste como basura[/i] –hablo su mente- [i]era bastante ob_vio que las cosas terminarían así, agradece que no esta queriendo matarte[/i] –murmuro.

-[i]_Para tu mala suerte es cierto, intenta conquistarla de nuevo[/i] –dijo el corazón._

La peli-azul se detuvo y se sentó en el césped, Sasuke miro a su alrededor, era un claro, uno muy bello

-Que haremos? –pregunto Sasuke.

-Pasaremos la mañana acá hasta que se haga el mediodía y volvamos al territorio Hyuga –sentenció con una voz que no era propia de ella fría.

-Ya no me quieres? –pregunto en medio del silencio el azabache, la peli-azul seguía en silencio observando los arboles que se movían al viento, el ambiente se había vuelto tenso- contesta! –el tomo su hombros para que lo viera de frente, Hinata lloraba.

[center]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[/center]

-Suéltame –pedía la peli-roja mientras golpeaba la espalda del castaño que la llevaba como si fuera una bolsa de papas.

-Ya cállate! –grito Ino-

-Callense ambas! –rogo Kiba que ya estaba arto de la situación.

-No es mi culpa que ella sea una gritona! –se defendió la rubia.

-Y no es mi culpa que ustedes me rapten –argumento la peli-roja.

-Si lo es tu y tu equipo mataron al señor Arisawa –dijo el castaño – y deja de golpearme!

-Quien? –pregunto la peli-roja, no tenía idea de quien era ese tipo.

-El granjero! –dijo la rubia –tu equipo y vos trabajaban para el!

-Ah! Se referían a el –razono Karin luego de buscar en su memoria al sujeto- nosotros no lo matamos –dijo la peli-roja.

-Murió de un parocardiaco –dijo una voz detrás de ellos, ambos ninjas de Konoha se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con dos chicos, uno alto de pelo naranja y el otro un poco mas bajo con el pelo color blanco o celeste y ojos violeta.

-Quienes son ustedes? –hablo Kiba.

-Baka! –grito Ino- son el resto del equipo de ella! –dio mientras señalaba a la peli-roja.

-Nosotros no matamos al granjero –murmuro el peli-naranja, pero como se esperaría del Inuzuka lo oyo.

-Entonces quien? –pregunto aún llevando a la chica en su hombro.

-Murio solo.. –hablo Suigetsu- estábamos trabajando y el cayo al piso, fuimos a ver y estaba muerto –explico.

Ino y Kiba se miraron entre ellos.. eso era posible? Era improbable o quizás demasiadas coincidencias pero lamentablemente posible

-No se reviso el cuerpo es posible que haya tenido algo –murmuro Ino, Kiba asintió- debemos llevarlos con la hokage y ella verá que hacer con ellos –Kiba volvió a asentir.

-Iremos a Konoha y se lo explicaran a la hokage, ella decidirá si son en verdad inocentes – comunicó.

Taka sin mas opción tuvo que seguir con ellos para probar su inocencia.., no era de mucha importancia que los culparan de algo, no sería la primera vez, pero si era la primera vez que eran inocentes y además, estaba la posibilidad de que Sasuke este en Konoha, con ambas ideas en su mente caminaron junto a Kiba e Ino, a excepción de Karin que a pesar de quejarse siguió sobre el hombro de Kiba como si fuera una bolsa de papas

[center]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[/center]

En el bosque, mas precisamente en un claro, se encontraban Sasuke y Hinata, el tomaba sus hombros para que lo viera de frente mientras ella lloraba en silencio, el no quería verla así, aún la quería por mas que su orgullo y su cerebro dijeran lo contrarió pero la amaba

-¿Por que lo hiciste? –pregunto la peli-azul mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas, Sasuke había dejado de sujetar sus hombros.

¿Que podía hacer el? Decirle a alguien que la lastimo para que se alejara no era muy fácil de decir, además existía la posibilidad de que Hinata no le creyera, pero quedarse en silencio tampoco le convenía mucho.. solo quedaba una cosa

-Por que no vamos a los territorios Hyuga, comienza a anochecer y no quiero estar todo el día acá –dijo el azabache.

Evadir el tema hasta que tenga una idea..

-Que valiente.. –murmuro su orgullo- dí de una vez lo que ocurrió o admite que eres un cobarde en el amor!

La peli-azul miro confundida al azabache, se levanto y lo miro con odio, tenía claro que el no quería nada de ella

De nuevo se encontraban caminando en silencio hacía los territorios Hyuga en donde según ordenes de la hokage Sasuke viviría

Ambos pasaron por las puertas del lugar, como se esperaba de uno de los mejores clanes de Konoha el lugar era elegante, amplio, bien iluminado, y seguramente caro

-Hinata-sama –saludo Neji en cuanto vió a su prima pasar por la puerta, miro a Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y este no entendía la razón.

-Que hace el acá? –pregunto el castaño.

-La hokage ordeno que lo cuidara para probar que sea de confianza para la aldea –dijo Hinata con una seriedad y dureza impropia de ella.

Sasuke permanecía inmóvil en el lugar al lado de Hinata, no quería moverse, no tenía el derecho, no era su hogar y encima no era ¨aceptado¨ la única razón por la que Neji aún no estaba intentando matarlo era por que Hinata aclaro que era por orden de la rubia y Sasuke lo sabía

El castaño salió de la vista de ambos, Hinata miro a Sasuke y luego suspiro

-Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes –informo- esta al final del pasillo, el baño esta enfrente

Luego Hinata salió de la sala, Sasuke quería salir de ahí, ir a sus territorios, o si quiera ser quien era, el arrogante y orgulloso Uchiha que era, pero no, algo se lo impedía, camino por la habitación y paso por una puerta que mostraba un pasillo, lo siguió y llego a lo que era la habitación de huéspedes

Una habitación blanca, nada extravagante o lujosa, de un tamaño normal, con una cama, un armario, una biblioteca vacía, un escritorio y una lámpara, recordó que luego debía buscar sus cosas en los territorios de su familia, iría después, ahora quería descansar.

Dejo su cuerpo caer en la cama, era cómoda, miro el techo blanco y cerro sus ojos, ya no quería pensar, quería dormir y al despertar rogar que todo haya sido un mal sueño y en la realidad poder estar abrazando a su Hinata


	19. Kokoro

Ok, lo admito, esta vez no tengo excusa TT-TT lo siento muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho! no pude traer contii por distintas razones  
Primero fue que no tenía idea de como continuar x3, luego tenía vagancia de hacer la contii por que se acababa el verano y quería disfrutarlo (lo siento x3), luego comencé las clases (no es un problema es solo por ponerlo x3), después estuve varios dias angustiada por cosas que pasaron en mi vida de las que debería olvidarme u.u y después termine con 3 dias de fiebre y hasta el día de hoy sigo tociendo y con a voz tomada x3, pero, la conti ya esta lista  
Inner: Esa es la buena noticia! x3, la mala es que.. este es el capítulo final u.u  
Yo: Si, lo siento mucho en verdad, pero ahora comencé las clases, será mi 3º año x3, no sé como será y no quiero hacer fics y dejarlos sin continuación por mucho tiempo por hacer mis tareas, así que prefiero terminarlo ahora que tengo la oportunidad  
Inner: Deja de aburrirlos y por la contii de una vez o.ó  
Yo: Temperamental x3, en fin, sin mas que decir acá esta la continuación del fic ¨Hazle caso al corazón¨ capítulo 19 FINAL 

Capítulo 19: Kokoro

Kiba, Ino, y el resto del equipo de Taka, ellos estaban sentados frente a la Hokage quien reposaba su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, era posible creerles? La historia tenía sentido pero era difícil confiar en ellos..

-Ustedes que piensan? –pregunto la hokage a la rubia y al castaño.

-Yo les creo -dijo Ino con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también –murmuro Kiba.

-Bueno, al igual que Sasuke estarán bajo vigilancia, pero menos estricta.

-Donde viviremos? –pregunto Karin.

La rubia de dos coletas abrió su cajón y saco un papel, extendió el brazo y mostraba un papel con una foto y datos de una casa.

-Pueden vivir ahí –murmuro- algunos ambus irán a su casa a vigilarlos una vez por semana, pueden irse.

Ninguno de los tres tenía problemas con la casa, era grande, ya estaba amoblada, había tres habitaciones, un living, cocina y un baño en cada habitación, iban a estar cómodos.

[Center]Casa Hyuga[/center]

Hinata abrió los ojos, a su lado había una bandeja con su desayuno sobre la mesa de luz y una pequeña nota blanca, tomo la nota, era la prolija letra de su hermana avisándole que ella y su padre se habían ido ya que a su padre lo habían llamado los lideres del clan y también para hablar con ella, dejo la carta donde estaba, apoyo su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y tomo su desayuno.

Un castaño toco la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y espero a que esta contestara para pasar

-Ohayo –saludo el castaño.

-Ohayo Nii-san –saludo Hinata de mejor humor que ayer.

Neji estaba preocupado por su prima, desde la llegada del uchiha ,ayer ,había estado con un humor que no era propio de ella, había pasado la tarde entera encerrada en su habitación.., ni siquiera había querido cenar y el Uchiha estaba en lo mismo solo que al castaño no le importaba

-Hinata-sa

-No pelees con Sasuke –ordeno Hinata antes de que su primo terminara de hablar, no quería peleas entre ellos.

Neji asintió a regañadientes, ese hombre era el culpable de que ella hubiera desaparecido y encima llegaba y se suponía que debía tratarlo como invitado sin poder siquiera gritarle.., sin mas que decir o hacer salió de ahí y camino a la sala principal en donde se encontró con el peli-negro que comía una manzana sentado tranquilamente en la mesa

-Por que volviste? –pregunto Neji cortando el silencio.

-Quise hacerlo –respondió el sin dar una razón.

-No tiene sentido –murmuro en voz baja el castaño- te fuiste hace años con Orochimaru!, luego estuviste en Akatsuki, raptaste a Hinata-sama y vuelves a la aldea como si nada hubiera ocurrido –grito con furia.

Todo era cierto y Sasuke lo sabía y lo lamentaba, se preguntaba si el sabía de la relación que había tenido con ella, eso podría cambiar la cosa? No.. seguramente lo empeoraría por que se convertiría en quien le rompió el corazón y además lo que ya era, un traidor

-Volví por que me arrepiento –dijo Sasuke en voz baja.

-De que?

-De dejar ir a Hinata –en verdad le dolía, todo era por su culpa y su estúpida idea de que el podría vivir sin ella.., ¿como se vive si lo que te mantiene vivo se va?

Neji miraba a Sasuke asombrado y con una sonrisa sádica en el rostro, pero se contuvo a golpear al peli-negro al ver bajar a su prima por las escaleras

Miro a Sasuke y luego a su primo y siguió caminando, según la dirección que seguía iba a los jardines de la familia Hyuga

El peli-azabache salió de la sala principal dejando a un Hyuga muy confundido y siguió a la peli-azul

Hinata se sentó en el césped de espalda a la entrada, no quería ver a nadie, ni estaba de ánimos para hacer algo o hablar con su primo, quería irse, quería que Sasuke se fuera, aún le dolía el como la trato

El peli-azabache entro al jardín y lo recorrió con la mirada, era grande, suficiente para que se llevara una pelea en el, seguramente lo usaban para entrenar.., las paredes eran de piedra, completamente blancas a excepción de las plantas trepadoras que cubrían algunas partes, el césped era verde claro y había algunos dientes de león plantados en una esquina, se acerco a ella, parecía que no lo notaba aún…, se sentó frente a ella y la observo por algunos minutos, aún con una triste sonrisa era hermosa

-Te ves mas linda cuando sonríes de verdad –murmuro Sasuke, Hinata abrió los ojos asombrada y luego se tranquilizo,

-Que quieres?

-Tu no eres así –dijo el, Hinata lo miraba seriamente- por que lo haces? –pregunto.

-No es de tu importancia –murmuro en respuesta, Sasuke suspiro, no era de quien el se había enamorado.

-Hinata ,estas enojada conmigo? – Hinata lo miro incrédula, acaso el era tonto? Claro que estaba enojada con el.. aún que seguramente el diría ¨Un juguete no tiene forma de enojarse con su dueño¨ o algo parecido – Hinata –volvió a llamar Sasuke- di algo –murmuro impaciente.

-Que quieres que diga? –pregunto apartando la reciente mascara que había hecho, tenía leves lagrimas que se asomaban por sus ojos- me usaste, me pegaste, me hiciste creer que me querías! –cada una de las palabras que ella decía era un golpe en el rostro para el, todo era cierto y se arrepentía- y encima vienes a la aldea como si nada e intentas que sea como siempre!.

Sasuke sabía que había hecho mal y aún que su orgullo dijera lo contrarió murmuro un leve –lo siento- Hinata lo miraba, habían pasado minutos y ellos seguían igual, Hinata sentada, con deseos de llorar y Sasuke arrodillado frente a ella con la cabeza gacha

-No me mientas –dijo en voz baja la peli-azul, el peli-negro levanto la cabeza asombrado- no me digas que lo sientes sin ser asi! – le grito y se levanto de su lugar- yo.. yo te quería, te amaba! Y aún hoy..-de pronto su voz se fue apagando como si no supiera que decir…

-Y aún hoy –dijo el azabache para si mismo-

-Aún hoy te amo –dijo

Los ojos de Sasuke brillaron, ese brillo que ella tanto quiso mantener en los días que vivió con el, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, ella siempre lo quiso, lo quería para alejar las sombras y pesadillas de su pasado y cubrir de luz su futuro y presente.

Pero era una gran tontería creer que ese futuro perfecto era posible, Sasuke ya se lo había dicho antes.., ella solo era un juguete, algo para entretenerse hasta aburrirse de el y luego, tirarlo

Se alejo de allí, con su rostro envuelto en lagrimas mientras Sasuke la miraba alejarse, ella entro a su casa, su primo al verla entrar por la puerta llorando pregunto que había ocurrido, pero ella no se detuvo en contestar corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró allí, ya no quería verlo, ni a el, ni a nadie, se acotó en su cama y cubrió su cuerpo con una manta, miro por su ventana al jardín, acababa de decir todo lo que tuvo guardado por un mes, y el estaba aún ahí, inmóvil

Sasuke seguía parado en su lugar, mirando la puerta por la que se había ido ella, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, no se movía, su mente solo repasaba las palabras que había dicho la peli-azul

¨Aún hoy te amo¨

Neji camino con paso fuerte hacía el jardín, como había pasado?.. no, no le importaba, el había hecho llorar en mas de una ocasión a su prima, eso era motivo suficiente para que lo golpee hasta matarlo

Sasuke seguía de pie, recibió el primer golpe de parte del castaño, en medio de su estomago, el peli-negro cayo al piso y tocio sangre, pero no le importaba, no tenía interés en pelear, cada golpe era merecido por el dolor que le había causado a ella

Otro golpe fue a su pecho, Neji no usaba su kekegenkai, no quería usarlo, su irá no dejaba que pensara con claridad

El corazón de la chica se acelero, estaba corriendo por la casa al jardín para detener a su primo, por el byakugan podía ver como el chakra de Sasuke se debilitaba con cada golpe

-Detente! –grito mientras al rincón donde era la ¨pelea¨- detente Neji! –dijo mientras intentaba frenar su puño que se dirigía a la cara del peli-negro, grave error. Ella termino recibiendo el golpe.

[Center]En el hospital[/center]

Tanto Sasuke como Hinata estaban en el hospital, acostados en las camillas para pacientes en una sala blanca, Sasuke tenía vendas en el torso y en la cabeza y Hinata aún que había recibido un solo golpe se había desmayado

Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo y Tsunade estaba al lado de la camilla en donde estaba Sasuke, la ultima estaba mirando enfadada a Neji, ningún miembro de la casa tenía permitido lastimar físicamente al Uchiha y el debía saberlo..

Neji estaba arrepentido, por dos razones, había lastimado a la persona que mas quería en el mundo y también por que la hokage como castigo por golpear al Uchiha le asigno solo misiones de rango D

Hiashi y Hanabi ya habían vuelto, estaban al igual que el castaño al lado de la Hyuga

Hinata despertó, se sentó en la cama con la espalda en el respaldo y miro a su familia, y le asombro mucho ver a lo que quedaba de Taka, quería hacerles muchas preguntas y saber como estaban, pero no era el momento, todos estaban sonriéndole, excepto por Neji que tenía la cabeza gacha, Hinata no le presto atención

-Como está Sasuke? –pregunto.

-Está bien –contesto la hokage mientras se movía para que Hinata viera a Sasuke- Bueno, te dejaremos un momento para que descanses –dicho esto todos salieron de la sala.

La peli-azul miró a su lado, Sasuke a pesar de los moretones que tenía en el rostro le seguía pareciendo el chico mas atractivo que había visto

-Sasuke –llamo, el pelinegro al oír su voz abrió sus ojos mostrando lo negro que ellos eran.

-Hinata, estás bien? –pregunto al notar un moretón en su frente.

-Hai –ambos hicieron silencio – etto.. Sasuke el pelinegro volteó a verla, su rostro estaba rojo de la vergüenza, quería decir algo pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta-

Te amo –dijo Sasuke – y la única razón por la cual hice que te fueras fue –hizo una pausa- por que no te merezco.. pero yo te amo

Las pupilas de Hinata se agrandaron al oír esas palabras, las había esperado y deseado desde hacía mucho, oírlas de su boca, con su voz, era aún mejor de lo que había imaginado

Ella estaba impresionada, pero la sorpresa seguía, Sasuke salió de su camilla, dio unos pasos hacía la de ella y acerco su rostro al de la peli-azul para besarla

Hinata acepto el beso, quería sentir sus labios desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran suaves, dulces, los amaba

Por falta de aire se separaron, ambos estaban sonrojados aún que uno mas que el otro

-Yo también te amo –respondió Hinata con una sonrisa verdadera, la favorita de Sasuke.


End file.
